The Dark Hinata
by Gerao-A
Summary: Hinata is kidnapped by some unknown people and now Naruto is off to save her. NaruHina.
1. Chapter 1

_The Dark Hinata_

Sunny: our first Naruto fic, sob e nice here people.

Alandra: we are just starting to see Naruto here so don't be surprised if there are some parts of our fic that is a little out of the timeline of the original series.

Ramon: Still the Naruto series does not belong to us, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

_------_

Chapter 1

_-------_

Naruto's waiting near the Ichiraku, waiting for someone to be exact. He looks up to the sky and he sees the starts shining and the moon is full, Naruto then looks down to see his shadow that grows large because of the light of the moon and the leafs just falling down on it, like if they were holding Naruto to make sure he would not leave. "I sure got here earlier…..Hinata hasn't arrive yet."

Naruto then looks up to the sky again remembering what happen a few hours ago after he returned from his mission. Hinata rush over to him and ask him out for a date. Naruto was confused for the way how Hinata asked for a date, she was virtually hesitating, her face was completely red and her legs just would not stop quivering.

In the end Naruto agreed and Hinata's face completely changed with a bright smile on her face and her face becoming redder. Sometimes Naruto wonders if red are Hinata's favorite color.

After agreeing on meeting near the Ichiraku to eat some Ramen , after that they would walk to the park or something of the kind.

To be truthful Naruto wished that he could go out on a date with Sakura, but ever since he saved Sasuke from Orochimaru she's been more close to him than ever before. sometimes when Naruto sees Sakura and Sasuke so close like that it makes Naruto wish that he did not saved Sasuke from Orochimaru. Sometimes.

But its not like he did not like Hinata, not at all, she is a very sweet and kind person but Naruto gets the feeling that she is uncomfortable to be next to him. "If that is the case then why did she ask me out on a date?"

Naruto remembers the first time anyone ask him out, it was Sakura three years ago but she only wanted to talk about Sasuke, so basically it was not a date. Now three years later someone else asks him out for a date, it is not Sakura but she is as also good. "Well….Hinata is not a bad girl….." Naruto started to rub his cheek with a finger nervously. "She might be a little weird but she is ok."

Naruto then realized that his heart was beating fast when he was thinking about Hinata. "W-w-what is happening to me here? Why am I acting like this? Am I feeling this because of Hinata? What is the matter with me? Don't I like Sakura?"

Naruto starts to shake his head violently. "Ok, Naruto Uzumaki, calm your self, you finally have a date, a real official one, so keep your feet on the ground and don't mess this up! Don't mess this up or……or……or there won't be any Ramen for you for the next two mouths! ……" Naruto almost palled when he realized what he's saying to himself. "What am I saying?"

"Naruto- kun?"

Naruto almost jumped to the air when he heard Hinata calling him from behind. He only hoped that Hinata did not heard what he said.

He turns around to see Hinata, wearing a long purple skirt, a light pink shirt with a flower stuck on her hair. Naruto notices that her long hair is all bright and clean, she must have taken a bath. "H-Hello, Naruto-kun….."

"Wow, she looks so gorgeous……" Naruto thought, this is practically the first time in three years that he sees her without that jacket of hers. "She got her self ready while I did not even change cloths. She must think I am a beggar or something."

"Naruto-kun? Is something wrong?" Hinata asked quite nervously, she tried so hard to make herself beautiful for Naruto. She did not want to look repulsive on her first date. "D-do I look awful?"

"No, no, no! You look just fine!" Naruto immediately responded. "It's just……I am just not used to see you like that. You look fantastic!"

Hinata blushed with that compliment. "T-thank you, Naruto-kun."

"Wow, she looks so cute when she blushes, this is the first time I see Hinata without her jacket. She really has a big chest, not as big as Grandma Tsunade but just fine." Naruto thought, then he slaps himself on the face to clear his mind of the naughty thoughts he's having. "**S**!!! What the heck am I thinking?!?! I've been hanging around with the Pervy Sage for too long!"

"Naruto-kun, something wrong?"

"No, nothing!!! It's just that……I thought I saw one of Shino's bugs." Naruto lied. "So, shall we go eat or something?"

"Yes please." Hinata smiled sweetly.

_------_

Naruto and Hinata ate some Ramen at the Ichiraku, Naruto was amaze to see how much Hinata can eat Ramen, she eats as much as him. They spend most of the time talking about their missions, about their team mates and some other stuff, Naruto even talked about all the mess ups that Jiraiya made.

_-------_

"**ATCHOOO!**!!" Jiraiya sneezed very loud. "Hum, someone is talking about me, I hot it is some hot girl. HEHEHE!"

_-------_

Naruto kind of liked talking to Hinata, he felt like he could talk freely with her, he felt like she understands him, he felt so open. Naruto only wished that he could have this kind of conversation with Hinata when they were young, it would certainly do him good.

_------_

After their meals were done Naruto and Hinata went for a walk.

"Thanks for the lovely meal Naruto-kun, I have such a great time."

"Hey, no _problemo_. All cool." Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head with one hand. "So…where do you want to go now?"

Hinata blushed when Naruto asked that and she started to circle her fingers. "Well……I wanted to show you something at the park, I believe you would like it."

"Really? Then let's go to the park then." Naruto then holds Hinata's hands and leads her to the park. He always was the edgy one.

Hinata felt her heart beating rapidly when Naruto hold her hand so tenderly like that and guide her to the park. In a moment like this Hinata would have fainted but for some reason she did not. She always dreamed of having some passionate moments like this with Naruto but this is special, this is the real deal. This is the most romantic instant on Hinata's life and she does not want to wreck it for anything in the world. She only wished that this moment could last forever.

--------

"So where too?" Naruto asked when they arrived to the park.

"Oh, it's this way." Hinata led Naruto to another part of the park. Once they got there Naruto noticed a fountain, a fountain which had the structure of a waterfall.

"Wow, cool!" Naruto said in amaze, he had heard that a fountain was going to be built here in the park but he didn't know they built it so fast. "This reminds me of the waterfall where I found that beautiful girl dancing on it."

Hinata blushed when Naruto suddenly mentioned that. She immediately turns her back on him so he would not see her blush.

"I only whished I could see her again, she was so pretty." Naruto hoped without realizing that girl he's talking about is a few feet behind him. "So Hinata, how did you know about the fountain?" Naruto picks up a coin from his pocket and throws it to the fountain with the wish of finding the waterfall girl again.

Hinata started to circle her fingers nervously again. "Well…..I….I…I talked with Sakura and she told me that you might like to see the _faountain_…… I mean fountain."

"What!??!?" Naruto shirked very excitedly. "Sakura talked about something I like?"

"W-why yes, she did." Hinata responded, not liking very well the way Naruto reacted to Sakura's name.

"Say, say, say, did she mention something else about me? Huh? Did she? Did she?" Naruto asked all excited, acting like a child waiting to receive his toy for his birthday.

Hinata felt like her heart was about to break into million pieces, she even has difficulty on holding her tears. She had hopes, dreams that she gained enough confidence, enough esteem, enough care to make Naruto like her but only now Hinata sees that his heart will always belong to Sakura no matter what she does. Once again Hinata feels the one emotion that she hates to experience, rejection. "I see……"

Naruto blinked in confusion with Hinata's response, not only by her response but also by the way she spoke. She seemed so sad. "Hinata? Hinata what is the matter?"

Hinata did not respond, the one thing she does is turn to Naruto when she felt that he was walking towards her and then she wraps her arms around him. This was all so sudden that both of them fell into the fountain.

"**BLUUUER**!!!" Naruto spited water out his mouth. "Hinata, what was that for?"

"Oh I am so sorry!" Hinata laughed falsely, she made on purpose to jump on the fountain so that Naruto could not see her tears, now that she found out she never gain his love there is not point of showing it now. The water easily disguises the tears on her eyes. "Oh, look at me, I am all wet. I guess I better be going home now. Thank you for the lovely time Naruto-kun." Hinata immediately jumps out of the fountain and runs away.

"W-What? Hinata wait!" Naruto called as he tried to go after her but he only end up tripping and falling to the water again.

After managing to get out of the fountain Naruto looks to the path where Hinata ran off to. "Why did she run away like that? Did I mess things up?" Naruto sighed very sadly and looks up again. "Was it just me or did I saw tears in Hinata's eyes when she throw herself at me?"

_------_

Unknown to Naruto that he was being watched by a small party that's been watching from a tree.

The leader of the small party is a tall man with long white hair, a black mustache, a long magicians cape, white shirt, wizards cloves and boots and dark blue pants, she seems to be at least fifty years old. "I see that we found our specimen. He certainly became a big man, isn't that right, Miss Malana?"

"Yes, my lord." Malana responded, a woman with pale skin with also long white hair and her long dress is also white. "Do you wish to start your studies now, my lord Atlas Travel?"

"No, not yet." The man now known as Atlas responded.

"Why is that my lord?" a man with a long coat, detective hat and round glasses asked.

"Because, my old friend Urno, a new specimen has shown his face and it is a very inquisitive specimen indeed." Atlas responded. "It would be a waist not to study her as well."

"Hinata Hyuuga, I see……So you wish to chance your strategy, my lord?" the man now known as Urno asked.

"Yes. First we shall take Hinata and then we force Naruto to come to us. Maika, Yanjo!" Atlas called and two ninjas appeared from behind him.

Maika is a ninja girl with short purple hair and a scar on her right cheek. Yanjo is a ninja guy with red hair and dark sinister eyes. Both of them seem to be at least twenty years old and they are wearing similar ninja clouts except that Maika is wearing silvered gloves. Neither of them is wearing any headbands so it is difficult to know from which village they are from.

"I have a mission for you. Kidnap the girl known as Hinata and then bring her to the location I told you about." Atlas ordered, he never shows any emotion when he speaks.

"She is from the Hyuuga family, my lord. It will take some time to pass through all their defenses. But it is not impossible." Maika guaranteed.

"Take all the time that you require but bring to me the girl as fast as you can."

Yanjo chuckled sinisterly. "Can we kill so people on the process, my lord?"

"Only if necessary Yanjo, only if necessary." Atlas responded in a warning tone to Yanjo. "Now go!"

"Yes sir!"

_-------_

After the date Naruto returns to his home, deep inside he feels ghastly about making Hinata cry, he just can not understand why she acted that way and why was she crying.

It's already the middle of the night and Naruto could not sleep, his mind was completely focused on Hinata.

Naruto could not take it anymore and got out of his bed to walk around the house. "What is wrong with me? Why am I so upset because Hinata cried? Why does it bother me so much? Hinata is just a friend right? It is Sakura who I like!"

Naruto is so lost in his thoughts that he did not even realize that he is starting to walk up the wall. "I mean, is a very good friend but sometime I get the feeling that she doesn't like to be near me, she always turns her face away when I look at her and her face completely turns red, and she is a little uncanny."

Naruto continues to talk to himself and he did not even notice that he is now walking up the ceiling. "But then again……she is the only one who never called me and idiot like everyone else does. She is very kind and sweet and for I see she was the one who always believed in me since the begining. I remember this one time when I was a kid, I messed up a Transformation Jutsu in class and everyone laughed at me, all except Hinata, in fact Hinata never laughed at me when everyone else did. In the Chunin test she even offered assistance so I could pass, in the end I refused, I did not want her to get caught because of me. I still remember the time when I defeated Kiba, even if I had defeated her teammate Hinata offered a healing cream, heck I still have some of it with me." Naruto could not help but to chuckle at that last part, then his eyes grow soft. "And how could I forget the kind word she said to me right before I fought her cousin Neji. I admit that I was not a hundred percent sure that I was able to defeat Neji even with the training that the Pervy Sage gave me at that time but thanks to the conversation I had with her I regain my trust. If it wasn't for Hinata I would have never defeated Neji."

Naruto's mind returns back to the fight that Hinata had with Neji, the very first time that Naruto saw Hinata fight. No one believed that Hinata was a capable match for Neji. Every one believed that she was going to lose, or be killed. Hinata might have lost but she put all her heart and soul in that match, something that no one else saw, something that no one else bothered to see, that is why Naruto supported and cheered for her, just because she was facing a very skillful and popular guy does not mean that Hinata is supposed to be over looked.

"I guess we underdogs look out for each other." Naruto laughed at that one and then realized something. "Huh? What am I doing on the ceiling?"

Naruto returns back to the ground and sits down on the couch. "So what am I saying? Do I like Hinata the same way I like Sakura? Have I also fallen for Hinata? Have I? But I've loved Sakura for so long, if I go to Hinata won't that mean that I am betraying Sakura?" Naruto then slaps himself on the forehead. "What am I talking about here? This is stupid. Sakura always like Sasuke and she is with him now, so why am I talking about betrayal here? Am I just finding excuses so that I can be with Sakura? And I have to admit, Hinata and I have a lot in common, like Ramen."

Naruto gets up from the couch and returns back to his bed. "Still I can not decide. Should I choose Sakura or Hinata? I hate to admit it but I need advise here, but from whom?" Naruto rests down on his bed and looking up the ceiling. "Master Iruka is out of the question, he is out on a mission and he won't be back for a few weeks. Maybe master Kakashi?........maybe not, he might give me some strange ideas that he gets from those novels that he likes to read, heck I am still trying to find out what he has behind that mask. Grandma Tsunade is absolutely out of the question, if I talk to her she would extremely call me a brat again. Master Guys is also out of the question because he would give me some speech about youth." Naruto sighs in defeat when he realized that there is only one person he could go to. "It will have to be the Pervy Sage."

_-------_

The next day arrived and Jiraiya walked around the streets of the Leaf village, humming happily. "Now that I got myself a new binocular it will be more fun for me to do my _research_." He then starts to chuckle excitedly. "I wonder if the hot springs is already open at this time? HEHEHEHEHE!"

"Pervy Sage!!!"

Jiraiya growled when he heard that, there is only one person in the entire leaf Village who calls him that. "STOP CALLING ME THAT!!!!!" he shouted as he turns to Naruto.

"I want to talk to you about something really important." Naruto said firmly and seriously, completely ignoring Jiraiya's shouts.

Jiraiya looks at Naruto very inquisitively; it is very rare to see Naruto like this. "Yeah? What is it?"

"Lets talk some place else."

_------_

Naruto and Jiraiya walked to another part of the village where there aren't many people around and both of them sited next to a tree.

"So what is it?" Jiraiya asked as he opens a bottle of sake.

"Isn't too early to drink sake?" Naruto asked with his eyes wide open in shock.

"Nope." Jiraiya responded and drank some sake from the bottle. "Don't tell me that you just wanted to ask me that."

"No. it's just….its a friend of mine! He has a problem, a big problem. A friend of mine has a problem because of two women." Naruto said, he decided to go indirectly on this matter; he did not want to risk having Jiraiya making fun of him as well. "You see my friend have always liked this pretty girl even if she likes another guy who is a complete heel, but lately he's been founding himself falling in love with a second girl who is the complete opposite of the first girl, a girl who he meet ever since he was a kid. Even when they were kids the second girl always helped my friend when he was in difficult situations, offered some medicines for his wounds, lighten up his spirits when he was feeling down, cooked some delicious meals for him and many more, little by little my friends has become very found of the second girl but my friend like the First girl for so long that he does not know who to chose. And he is not very certain if the second girl actually likes him because she always get so nervous around him, her face completely turns red and she faints all the time. But just last night my friend went on a date with the second girl, he was having a terrific time until he mentioned the first girl, so the second girl throws herself at my friend, making both of them fall into a fountain and then the second girl ran away with tears on her eyes, my friend got a little upset to see the second girl so sad like that. So what do you think my friend should do?"

Jiraiya smirked, he knows very well that Naruto is talking about himself but decided to tag along with this gag. "So, your friend has two loves that are not very equal but he is not certain which one he like the most, is that it?"

"I guess you can say that."

"Well, at my first impression about your friend is that he is a first class idiot."

Naruto almost snapped when Jiraiya said that but he tried very hard to control himself even if he was fuming. "Now….why do you…… say that?" he asked as calm as he could, but very difficultly.

"Because all the things that the second girl has done for your friend, the cooking, the caring and all the other stuff. It wasn't because she kind or anything at all. The second girl was love confessing to your friend."

Naruto's expression changes completely, shocked with the news. He feels like someone gave him a big slap on his face, awakening him to reality. The revelation is so deep that Naruto could not stop his knees from shaking. "L-L-Love confessions?"

"You got it! Women like to express their feelings with stuff that they know what to do and they want us men to take the first step on recognizing their feelings. A little mind games they like to play."

"But Hinata always get……I mean, the second girl always faints or looks uncomfortable when she is around my friend, how can she be in lov….."

"Not everyone is hyper active like you Naruto. Some women are very shy. And for what you told me the second girl is very shy. Incredibly shy. But the second girl also notices that your friend likes the first girl and that makes everything worse for her because she is afraid of rejection. Still the second girl found enough courage and heart to you're your friend out for a date but When your friend mentioned the first girl it made things even far more worse for her because she feels that no matter how hard she tries she will never gain his heart. The second girl loved your friend for a very long time but your friend is blind and stupid and completely obsessed with the first girl that he completely ignores the second girl's feelings. Or your friend is really dumb or he is heartless."

Naruto looks down, this was defiantly a shocker for him. Hinata likes him and he never even noticed that. He doesn't know if he should be amaze or happy, still his heart is beating rapidly and his body is trembling, Naruto even starts to breathe profoundly. Naruto puts on hand on his chest and takes a deep breath to see if he could calm himself. All the times that Hinata assisted him, helped him was her way to get his attention to make him realize that she likes him and he always ignored that because he wanted the love of another woman. All his life Naruto wanted someone to notice him, to care for him, now that finally discovers that there is one woman who always treasured him he spits her on the face. "Hinata……"

"Huh? You said something Naruto?"

As a response Naruto gets up to his feet. "I need to go, Pervy Sage. There is something really important that I must do!"

Naruto did not wait for a response and starts to run away with one destination in mind. Jiraiya just chuckled at Naruto's reaction. "This boy is really dumb about women. I have a feeling he won't go far.

_-------_

Ever since she returned back from her date Hinata lock herself in her room, not talking to anyone or even sleeping, her pain is too big for her want to speak about it or even to slumber.

Things were going so well on her date but in the end she experience the one feeling she hates the most, Rejection. She is already rejected by her family and her own father and now she experienced that rejection from the man whose love she desires the most.

It is like rejection is a curse for Hinata.

Hinata then looks around her room, her mirrors, her closets, her television and so on is all destroyed, destroyed by her. After she lock herself in her room she started to beat and destroy everything she could get her hands on, destroying it with her Juken, releasing all her pain in those attacks.

This scared Hinata a lot, she never in her life gave into anger. It is like another personality took control on Hinata, releasing an obscurity that has been locked inside her for so long. What ever it was Hinata did not like it.

Suddenly an explosion occurs in a wall in Hinata's room, the impact was so big that made her crash against the wall.

After grunting in pain she looks up to see Maika and Yanjo standing next to her. "Who-who are you people?"

Maika kneels down next to Hinata. "Our master wishes to speak with you. That is all you need to know." She then presses two fingers on her neck, making Hinata faint.

"Perfect. Bring her along and let's get out of here before anyone off the Hyuuga family comes along." Yanjo ordered. "We won't stand a chance if we face the entire family."

"Your right, lets go!"

_-------_

Naruto jumps from building to building in direction of the Hyuuga residence, cursing himself as he did, after the discovery he made today all he wants is to make peace with Hinata, he does not want the one person who ever truly loved him to hate him. "Stupid, stupid, stupid, STUPID, STUPID! **I'm so stupid!** All my life I wanted some to notice me, to accept me, Master Iruka and my teammates were the first ones who ever treated me like family, like one of their own but Hinata is the one who always loved me and I never noticed or even care? I'm no better than the people who always left me alone in my childhood."

Naruto stopped on his tacks when he suddenly heard an explosion that came from the horizon. He stares at the direction where the explosion occurred and saw smoke coming on the same place where he is going, the Hyuuga residence.

"Oh no……Hinata!!!!" Naruto waist no time and continues to rush towards the Hyuuga residence.

_To be continued…..._

Sunny: here is the first chapter of our first Naruto fanfic.

Ramon: if you people find any grammatical errors or something of the kind then please forgive us. We are Portuguese and English isn't our main language.

Alandra: and like we mentioned, we are just starting to see Naruto here so don't be surprised if there are some parts of our fic that is a little out of the timeline of the original series.

Maliska: anyway, read and review please.


	2. Chapter 2

_The Dark Hinata_

Sunny: our first Naruto fic, so be nice here people.

Alandra: we are just starting to see Naruto here so don't be surprised if there are some parts of our fic that is a little out of the timeline of the original series.

Ramon: Still the Naruto series does not belong to us, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

_------_

Chapter 2

_-------_

Maika and Yanjo jumped to the highest point of the Hyuuga mansion with Yanjo caring the unconscious Hinata. They manage to get there in an incredible speed before any of the Hyuuga clan members could catch them.

"We manage to complete our mission now were need is our pick up." Yanjo said with a grin.

"She better get here in a hurry, the Hyuuga family is the strongest ninjas in the Leaf Village and we are in the middle of their strong-hole. We are no match for a huge party of Hyuugas." Maika analyzed.

Suddenly a huge blast came a few feet from under them, revealing Neji Hyuuga.

Maika grunted when she saw Neji, not exactly the Hyuuga they wanted to face. "Curses."

Yanjo smirked when he saw Neji and chuckled sinisterly. "So this is the genius, Neji Hyuuga? Not very impressive."

Neji's expression did not changed at all. "You seem to know who I am."

"For years we collected information about the strongest ninjas in the Leaf village and you are one of them."

"I see. That is wise but at the moment none of that is important. If you fools treasure your lives then release Lady Hinata!"

Maika and Yanjo grunted, they don't want to start a fight with a Hyuga, especially when there are many other Hyuugas coming their way. Maika and Yanjo eyed at each other and nodded their heads.

Neji noticed that, and he did not like it, he decided to be extra careful, if these people actually gain information about him then they must know much about his techniques, these two might sounds harmless and weak but with his own experience Neji knows that he must not underestimate his opponents, they can reserve him a very heavy surprise.

"Enough talk, let's fight!" Yanjo shouted and made some hand signals. "**FLASH FEET JUTSU!**"

Yanjo starts to run around Neji in a supersonic speed, so fast that Neji can not see him.

"His velocity is Inhuman. He is so rapid that I can not even see him."

Neji could hear Yanjo's laughs while he runs around him, his laughers even sound like echoes with the amazing speed he's unleashing. "Astounding isn't it? I am just as fast as the Yellow Flash of the Leaf Village was, namely the fallen Fourth Hokage! And can your Byagokan find me? HAHAHAHA!!!!"

"I know that you are just toying with me but you will regret testing me! **BYAGOKAN**!" Neji's eyes are activated and he puts himself in the traditional Hyuuga fighting position. "Come and face me you coward!"

"You ask for it you fool!" Yanjo jumps high in the air, catching Neji's attention.

Maika takes that chance to perform some hand signals herself and shoots something from her mouth to Neji, it seems like grey colored mud.

Neji manages to block it with his palm. "Is this any way of fighting, you cowards? You ……" Neji could not continue his remarks because he felt that his hand being dragged down. He looks down to see that the hand he used to defend himself is covered with seems to be metal, and it is extremely heavy, Neji can not even lift his hand. The weight is so big that it even forces Neji to land down one knee with his hand completely stuck on the ground because of the metal. "What is this? I thought it was just mud!"

"But it is not!" Maika replied with a grin. "This is my own Jutsu. I use my Chakra to manipulate the metal as I please; I can even make light or heavy just you are experiencing right now. And just like a mother bird to keeps food on her stomach to feed her young I use the metal of my blood to shoot that that seems like mud."

"She is talking about the iron atoms of the blood?" Neji thought. "She can manipulate that? She is very good indeed but by using the atoms of her blood can also mean trouble for her since using the atoms from the body the way she did is also one of the many suicidal attacks. Even so I can not move because of my trapped hand, but at least I gain enough time for the others to arrive."

"Stop right there!" Hiashi shouted with Hanabi at his side and some other Hyuuga ninjas right beside him. "Return my daughter back to me at once!"

Yanjo grunted and lands down beside Maika. "This is not good. This is exactly what we wanted to avoid." But then he grins again and looks back at Neji. "But at least I will take one of them with me."

Yanjo throws one Kunai knife at Neji but it was blocked by Tenten who just stand between Yanjo and Neji. "Back away from Neji you punk!"

"You rotten little….."

"HINATA!!!!!" everyone look up to the air when they heard that shout, it is Naruto who emerges from the air and lands right beside Neji and Tenten.

"Naruto?" Neji and Tenten said at the same time, a little surprised to see Naruto here.

Naruto does not responde he simply turns around and looks at Hinata who is unconscious right next to Maika. "You SOBs, what you have done to Hinata!?!?!?"

"Relax, she is just unconscious!" Yanjo replied, taking Naruto's bad temper as a joke.

Maika on the other hand is nervous to see Naruto, she even has sweat running down her cheek. "So this is the one who holds the Nine Tail Fox in his existence? This is the one who Master Atlas wants to study?"

"I don't care if she is unconscious! You will release her now and no……" Naruto stop his sentence when he realized something. "Wait a minute, Tenten."

"W-what?"

"You are not using your pigtails, your hair is all loose. And your clouts are completely unbuttoned. What have you been doing?"

"**NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS!!!!**" Neji and Tenten shouted embarrassedly.

"Oh….ok." Naruto looks back at Maika and Yanjo. "Alright you two, release Hinata if you know what is good for you!"

Both Yanjo and Maika growled, things are really not going as plan.

"Damn, where is Malana?" Yanjo complained. "She should be here to get us out of here!"

Suddenly a red magical sphere surrounds Yanjo, Maika and Hinata.

"What is this?" Hiashi shouted.

The sphere starts to float up to the air, transporting Yanjo, Maika and Hinata.

Maika sighs in relieve. "It's about **F** time."

"Where do you think your going!?!? Get back here!" Naruto screamed.

"If you people want to save this girl then be at the Hokage's mansion in twenty minutes. There we will tell you want to do to save your precious Hinata." Yanjo informed very arrogantly.

"I have a better idea! I'll save Hinata right now and thrash you two later! **SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!!!**" Naruto creates a dozen of his clones and then jumps up to the air.

All the clones grab the real Naruto and throw him directly to the magical sphere at full speed. Naruto then grabs a Kunai knife ready to strike the sphere.

But as soon as he touched the sphere he revived heavy electric shocks. "**AAAAAAH!!!!!**"

Yanjo laughed at Naruto's pain. "It is pointless you moron! You get electrocuted if you touch this sphere! So be well and shock you another day!"

"I'm not done yet……" Naruto grabs the sphere as best as he can and tries to open it with his kunai knife. He tries it very hard to cut it but it is difficult to do it because of the eclectic shocks he is receiving, he could try a Rasegan but he needs clones to do it, he still did not manage to use it by himself. "You…… won't take….Hinata….."

Maika could not believe it, Naruto is suffering like a martin and he still holds on to the sphere. She is amaze to see how much pain Naruto is enduring in order to save Hinata. "He really wants to rescue her? But he is the one who holds the Demon Nine Tail Fox."

"**GIVE ME BACK HINATA!!!**" Naruto shouted, his eyes are changing and his body is slowly being covered by a red Aura.

Maika gasped with this, Naruto is transforming into the fox. "**NO!!!!**" Maika shirked in terror. She remembers it well when the Nine Tail Fox attacked the Leaf Village, she was only there with Atlas to observe it and she saw the horrible carnage that the demon created, she was there when the Fourth Hokage sacrificed himself to save the village. It's been sixteen years and Maika still has nightmares about all the horrors that the Nine Tail Fox unleashed.

Naruto grabs the Sphere with his sharp nails, piercing it into the Sphere. "**Give Hinata to me…...now!**" Naruto spoke in a demonic voice.

Maika starts to whimper with the mere look in Naruto's eyes, it is like she is experiencing all the horrible images she saw sixteen years ago again. "MONSTER!!!!!"

Naruto gasped when Maika, she is completely afraid of him. For years Naruto tried so hard to make people accept him and Maika is only giving him the exact opposite reaction he wanted. Slowly Naruto returns back to normal with his eyes trembling, if he really wants people to accept him he does not need the Nine tail fox to ruin his hard work, after all he is going to be an Hokage some day

Yanjo holds Maika very tight, trying to calm her down. "Maika, calm yourself! And damn it Malana! Get us out of here!!!!"

The red Sphere disappears with Yanjo, Maika and Hinata, leaving Naruto in the air.

"HEY WHAT GIVES!?!?!?!?" Naruto shouted as he lands down on to the ground.

He was about to hit the ground when Kakashi grab him by one foot. "M-Master Kakashi?"

"Can't you pass a day without getting to much attention to yourself, Naruto?" Kakashi asked while reading one of his novels. Naruto then realizes that he is standing on the top of a lamp post.

"Hnm. Idiot." Naruto heard the noise from below and he sees Sasuke and Sakura.

"What have you been up to Naruto?" Sakura asked.

_------_

The twenty minutes passed and everyone was at the Hokages mansion, in Tsunade's office. Naruto is there with Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, Hiashi, Hanabi, Guy, Lee, Neji and Tenten.

"Granny Tsunade! We can not waist our time here, we must find Hinata!!!" Naruto Shouted, still impatient as ever.

As a reply Tsunade grabs Naruto by the top of his heads. "Don't…call…me….granny!"

"Enough of this foolishness!" Hiashi stipulated. "My daughter was just kidnapped and we are wasting our time waiting here for someone to give us information."

"Mr. Hyuuga, please calm yourself. We already sent out our people to find your daughter. We sent our ninjas to search every inch of the Leaf village in case the people who attacked your house are still hiding here. We also sent our people to the woods to find them. It will take us some time but eventually we shall find your daughter and her kidnappers." Guy assured.

"I believe the situation is more complicated than that, Master Guy." Neji warned which made everyone look at him. "The ones who attack us told me that they have gain information about every ninja in the Leaf Village, so it is quite possible they will be ready for any strategy that we throw at them. They said that they have been spying us for years."

"For years?" Kakashi repeated. "Hum…is what they told you is true then they are very good."

"What do you mean, Master Kakashi?" Sakura asked.

"If they have been spying us for years without any of our forces to noticing them then they must be really professional Ninjas."

"I don't think so." Neji said. "They seem very weak…unless they are working for someone who is more off an expert."

"That could be possible as well. For what we saw our enemy uses some techniques that none of us have seen. For example that red sphere that can fly to the air has a magical protection to make sure no one can harm the ones who are inside the Sphere. And a teleportation technique, no mere Ninja could be able to perform such a thing."

"So namely, we are not dealing with Ninjas this time." Sasuke concluded.

"Correct." A voice responded out of no where and then suddenly a transparent figure of a woman appears in the middle of the office. It is Malana.

"Who are you?" Tsunade asked.

"My name is Malana, and I am here to make the demands about Hinata Hyuuga's safety. If you follow my directives no mischief will occur to her. If not then I am afraid that her existence will end in a little while."

"Damn you!!!" Naruto jumped to punch Malana but all he hit was nothing but air. "W-what is this? I know I hit you!!!"

"It is pointless and foolishness for you to attack me. This is all a mental transmission that I am transferring to your minds, I am carefully secured in my lair where you can not find me and my master, not even Kakashi's dogs can find us."

"Dam you!!!" Naruto was about to attack again when Tsunade grab him by his shoulder.

"That is enough Naruto! Let's hear the demands of our speaker here."

"I appreciate that." Malana thanked. "My master plans on killing the girl Hinata at exactly seventeen hundred this afternoon."

Every one gasped when Naruto just Shouted "**WHAT!?!?**" he then looks at the watch at the wall and panicked. "But that is just in an hour and a half! You can't do that!"

Hiashi growled, he already saved his daughter once from being kidnapped but this time there is nothing he can do to save her. "You came here just to tell us you are going to kill my daughter?"

"No, this is more of a challenge, or a contest if you will. We demand that Naruto Uzumaki comes to the watch tower of the leaf village that it is hidden in the forest." Malana said.

"Huh, me?" Naruto asked a bit confused. "You people want me?"

"Indeed. We came to the Leaf village for you, Naruto. And we decided to bring Hinata to the game because my master became quite interested in her problems. But if you manage to arrive to the watch tower at seventeen o clock this afternoon the Hinata's life will be saved."

Naruto just stares very seriously at Malana right on her eyes. "SO be it! I will be there and I will save Hinata from you clowns! And then I will give you guys a lesson so painful and so hard that even your future heirs will feel it!"

Malana stares very curiously at Naruto, she finds him a very funny kid, yet rude. "We shall be waiting for you……"

"Wait a minute here!" Tsunade Called just when Malana is starting to fade away. "What do you people want to do with Hinata? What do you want with Naruto? And who is this master of yours that you speak so much?"

"My master's name is Atlas Travel. More I can not say." That was Malana's final words as she disappeared.

Tsunade, Hiashi, Guy and Kakashi gasped when they heard that name. The rest just looked at them with curious look, they never heard the name Atlas Travel before and by the way their masters reacted to that name he must be a very dangerous man.

_------_

Hinata woke up find herself in a habitation that she never was before. "W-where am I?"

"Finally awake I see." Atlas said from behind Hinata.

Hinata turns around to see Atlas with Malana and Urno right behind him. "Who are you?"

"My name is Atlas Travel. In many villages I am considered a high raking criminal, more advanced than that slime, Orochimaru. But I am none of it I am considered a philosopher in search for knowledge, knowledge of the human nature, still many consider my actions to be inhuman."

Hinata backs away but in the traditional Hyuuga fighting stance, she even activated her Byagokan. "Yes… I have heard about you……you are a dangerous man, just a dangerous as Orochimaru but there are only a few people that know about you. You call yourself a philosopher but you turn innocent people into heartless killers!"

"Do you really believe that? All my life all I try to do is understand the Human nature! Try to find out why they are what they are! I am demanding to comprehend why people chose their fates, I would like to value what makes them excellent and malevolence. I'm trying to discover if there are any promises to direct humanity to the methods of deliverance. Nothing more, nothing less!"

"What do you want from me?"

"You my dear, are simply an add to my research. The one who I really want to study is the boy who holds the Nine Tail Fox in his lifespan. The one which the people of your community call Naruto Uzumaki!"

Hinata gasped when she heard that. "You want Naruto-kun? I won't let you go near him!"

"Interesting. You are very quick on defending the one man who never cared for you. Just last night you saw it clearly that his love interest is the girl Sakura."

Hinata did not reply but she knows that Atlas is right and the way he remembered Hinata about the disaster that happen to her last night made her feel like her heart is about to discontinue because of the wretchedness that it is holding her.

Suddenly Atlas eye start to glow until the entire room started to roll around.

_------_

Hinata then finds herself in a village, covered with fog, but with no living soul existing in it. "W-Where am I?"

"Inside." Atlas responded.

"Inside what?"

"Inside your own mind. In your mind there is a replica of the Leaf Village but it is covered with fog, hidden from the rest of the world. Just like you and your feelings.

"W-what are y-you talking about!?!?"

"You my dear, are to kind and to gentle to be a Ninja. You were sadly born in one of the many villages with the Ninja rules are the law, I actually pity you. Because of that you always try to act the way your team mates and your family expects you to act. Sadly things never come the way you expect it to come, that is why you feel inferior and you have not much of trust in your abilities."

"Please stop!" Hinata begged in a low voice. This is almost like the fight she had with Neji during the Chunin exams. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"It is like I told you, I want to comprehend why people takes the paths of good or evil. And you my dear have suffered so much that I want to find out if you will fall into the black hole that is your sadness and become vicious or do you still have hope for a better future." Atlas waved his hand with an aura surrounding it.

Hinata starts to see the image of her master talking to her father about the missions she is about to take.

"_A Failure that is overcome by Hanabi here, who is five years younger than her, is not necessary for this family._" Hinata heard those words again, words that she never wished to hear again.

"Please stop!" Hinata begged and backed away with tears on her eyes.

Another image from the pats appears right in front of Hinata. This time is from her fight with Neji. "_Lady Hinata, I can see that you are nothing but a spoiled child and there is nothing you can do about it! A Failure will always be a failure. You will forever feel eternally worthless and empty inside yourself!_"

"STOP IT!!!!" Hinata cried.

"It is not over yet." Atlas Informed and made another image from Hinata's past appear in front of her.

This time Hinata sees her mother, remembering the day her mother died. Remembering the last sounds of her hearth beating, the soft livid skin she had turning pale and her eyes losing all color.

"**NO!!!**" Hinata cried very loud and starts to run away.

"Where do you plan to run? This is your mind and these are the memories you try to burry but are unable to do so. These memories will haunt you forever." Atlas surround Hinata with the same images again, making it impossible for Hinata to escape.

"**No!!!! Don't make me remember! I don't want to remember!** **Please don't make me remember!** " Hinata begged very desperately. "Please, stop it….I beg you……"

_------_

Back into the real word Hinata is shrink into a ball, her hands holding her head and sobbing.

"Poor child, you were simply born in the wrong family." Atlas said and then turns to Malana and Urno. "How long will our experiment arrive?" he is talking about Naruto.

"I can sense that he is coming." Malana informed. "It seems that he is coming with some other people beside him."

"I guess this much. How are Maika and Yanjo?"

"they are fully recuperated, they will be able to fight Naruto easily."

"That is good, you know what to do."

"Yes sir." With that Malana disappeared.

"Now Urno, I want full annotations about Naruto's reactions when he fights Maika and Yanjo."

"It shall be done, my lord. And what do you plan to do about the Hyuuga girl?"

"I will continue to study her." Atlast now forces Hinata to relieve that dreadful memory of when she was rejected by Naruto.

"NOO!!!!!!!!" Hianat cried very loud, her cries can be heard all through the entire forest.

_------_

From the far distance Naruto could hear Hinata's cries. "Hinata? Hang one just a little more, I am coming!"

_To be continued……_

Sunny: here is the second chapter, folks.

Ramon: maybe we made it a bit short.


	3. Chapter 3

_The Dark Hinata_

Sunny: our first Naruto fic, so be nice here people.

Alandra: we are just starting to see Naruto here so don't be surprised if there are some parts of our fic that is a little out of the timeline of the original series.

Ramon: Still the Naruto series does not belong to us, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

_------_

Chapter 3

_-------_

After the challenge made by Malana, Naruto rushed over to the watch tower where the challenge will be made, Naruto jumped from tree to tree to get there. Accompanying him are Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi, Hiachi, Guy and his team and some Shinobis from the Leaf Village, after all Malana did not say anything about Naruto going alone to the watch tower.

Sakura saw the look of determination on Naruto's face, she has seen it dozens of times. Very similar to the times when he helped Sasuke and Gaara. Whenever Naruto gets his sights set on something there is no forces on heaven or earth or even a curse that will make him change his mind. Still this time is different; he's been challenged to a fight where a life is on the line, which must be stressful for Naruto. But then again, will that make Naruto more stressful or more determinate? That is something that only Naruto can tell.

"Master Guy, what do you know about this Atlas Travel?" Lee asked, breaking down this unpleasant silence.

This caught the attention of everyone who does not know who is Atlas.

Guy did not respond at first, he took a deep breath before responding. "He is a high level criminal, a higher as Orochimaru was. But his talents and powers are far superior to Orochimaru himself."

"I could even dare say that he is as strong as Itachi." Kakashi added. "In fact I could even say that Atlas power can match the high level fighters of the Akatsuki.

Sasuke even grunted when he heard that.

"So that means Atlas is stronger than Orochimaru?" Sakura asked completely shocked. "He who was one of the three Legendary Ninjas…"

"I cannot believe it…" TenTen said.

"I never heard about him." Neji admitted. "But if Atlas is stronger than Orochimaru how come we never heard about him?"

"Because that man is dangerous. Extremely dangerous!" Guy responded. "Atlas claims to be a philosopher but everyone calls him the Killer-Maker."

"Killer-Maker?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, for years now he's been kidnapping people from different villages or regions and used them for studies. All of the people that Atlas kidnapped were all normal and kind people with lives of their own but once Atlas hold them in his grasps they become heartless, vicious killers with no soul or mercy, people who's hearts becomes as dark as the night, the first thing these new born killers do is murder the ones who were their families, friends, lovers, and eventually they continue to kill until they decide to kill themselves. In some of the curious conditions there were some who escaped Atlas but they end up killing themselves before they could even tell us anything about Atlas and his gang. They say they don't want to live with the memory of the torments that they experience because of Atlas"

"They end up killing themselves?" Sakura repeated, imagining the horrible agony that Atlas might have done to his victims for them to desire dead.

"So mainly you are saying that Atlas wants to turn my Daughter into a killer?" Hiachi asked.

"That is ridiculous!!!" Naruto suddenly spoke in a high voice. "There is no way that Hinata can become a killer!"

Everyone was surprised with his tone, he is at it again. He's too agitated and too determinate to save Hinata that he is willing to do anything to get the job done. "Hinata is going to be saved. She is too strong and to kind hearted to become a murderer! I am going to save her and bring her back! And most importantly I am going to beat the **S** out of that Atlas character!"

Everyone got reassuring smiles on their faces, this is the Naruto they know. Hiachi on the other hand was not convinced.

"Say, you people said that Atlas is powerful but no one could confirm it because they all committed suicide or became killers. Is that it?" Sasuke asked.

"Correct." Kakashi responded.

"So how is it that you people know that Atlas is superior to Orochimau and that he is at the same level of the Akatsuki?"

"Very well observed. We know all that because there was only one man who fought Atlas and defeated him. And that was the Fourth Hokage himself." Everyone gasped when they heard that. "The fight was difficult and hardcore, and thanks to that fight we became aware of the power that Atlas holds."

"But, didn't the Forth Hokage defeat this guy? Didn't he kill him?" Tenten asked.

"Yes, the Forth Hokage defeated the man but the fight was so difficult that the forth Hokage used most of his charka. Atlas took that chance to escape. All of this happened one year before the attack of the Nine tail Fox." Guy explained.

"Ever since that fight Atlas never attack the Leaf Village again. The place where these two fought was exactly at the very same watch tower. I am starting to think that Atlas is trying to obtain a rematch by fighting the Forth Hokage's son." Kakashi thought gazing at Naruto. "But why kidnap Hinata?"

"Look, up ahead!" Sakura pointed at something in front of them, it sounded an enormous red sphere surrounding the area. In the exact same area where the watch tower is.

The ninjas stopped right next to it, they tried to pass by but the magical sphere seemed to be harder than a rock or a wall.

"We can't pass." Sakura said as she tried to stab the wall with a Kunai dagger. "This seems to be a hard material."

"And the sphere even goes a few feet under the ground." Neji said as he digs right next the sphere and even activated his Byakugan with no resulsts. "It is impossible to go under and I can not see through my Byakugan! I don't know how they accomplish this but this is defiantly out of our hands!"

"These people are not fools; they really were ready for us." Sasuke said as he examinants the sphere.

"What kind of Justsu is this?" Hiachi pondered. "I'm starting to believe that this is not even a jutsu."

Naruto looks at his watch and sees that he only has one hour left before Atlas kills Hinata like he said. "NO!!!!" Naruto started to punch the sphere. "Let me in, Let me in!!!"

"Naruto calm down!" Kakashi said firmly holding Naruto from behind, hoping that Naruto does not let the spirit of the Nine Tail Fox.

In that moment Malana appears from inside the Sphere, right in front of Naruto and his friends. "I heard that you are quite the reckless one, Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto releases himself from Kakashi and directs his attention to Malana. "Where is Hinata!?!?"

"Inside."

"Then why are you holding this wall? You challenged me to go rescue Hinata then why did you put this wall between us?"

"We had to make some precautions. The deal was made for you but my master was afraid that your associates might not respect your deal. So be calm, only you might enter."

"Only I? What does your boss want with me?"

"You will find out for yourself, but if I were you I would not waist anymore time with idiotic questions when there is a life on the line. Now go!"

"Wait! I insist of going as well!" Hiachi interrupted when Malana was about to open a door way for Naruto. He does not trust the safety of his daughter on the one who holds the Nina Tails Foxx Spirit in his soul and someone who has failed in some missions.

"I am sorry but only Naruto can go."

"I insist!"

"You better not, if my master sees anyone else accompanying Naruto then he will murder Hinata Hyuuga."

"I do not accept……"

"Mr Hyuuga, please!" Kakashi called. "Please let Naruto go. And I advise you to have more trust in him. He already defeated the Kazekage Gaara when he was young and he defeated the strongest minions of Orochimaru."

"It's true." Sakura join in the conversation. "I saw it myself how Naruto saved Gaara from the Akatsuki and now he is very well trained by Jiraiya. If anyone can save Hinata is Naruto."

"Hump. It's true. I even fought Naruto myself so I know what he is capable off." Sasuke assured.

Hiachi was not convinced but he gave in, he does not trust Naruto very completely, even if Naruto is the son of the Forth Hokage. "Very well, I will leave my daughters fate into your hands, Naruto. But remember this; this is a very imperative mission which failure is not desirable. If you fail this mission and if my daughter dies I will make sure that you will pay deeply for this."

Naruto ignored Hiachi's threats, he's more concern about Hinata to listen to him. "Let me in already!!!"

Malana lifted her hand, opening a door in the sphere for Naruto to enter, once he got in the door closed again. "No you better hurry up, you have at least fifty five minutes to save Hinata and you have a long time to do in your way to the watch tower."

Naruto wasted no more time and rushed over to the watch tower.

"It was on that very same watch tower that the Fourth Hokage and Atlas fought the first and last time. Who would ever though it would be use as a battle ground again…?" Kakashi thought.

_-----_

In the mean time Atlas continues to mental-torment Hinata.

"Please….stop this….I can not take it anymore….." Hinata implored.

"Easy now, young Hyuuga. You have nothing to fear from me, Atlas Travel."

"Then why do you keep doing this to me?"

"It's been endless generation that I see evil procreating and growing from fear. Take for example that fool Orochimaru, he spent years finding the answers for all the Jutsus but only he care for is to find methods to immortality, why? Because he feared death. Thanks to his fears he brought in the darkness in him that he had it hold for so long. But then again he was always cruel, only the people close to him refused to recognize it. Still I have to admit Orochimaru hold a cruelty so immense that it could feed the demon himself, he was very weak but cold hearted monster. I only wonder if you will follow Orochimaru's path.

"NO!!!!" Hinata cried. "I am not like Orochimaru! Why do you even compare me to him? I am not a monster!"

"Each human being holds a dark corner in their minds. Make no mistake, we all have a darkness locked deeply inside in our minds, locked in the deepest shadows of the night. Still, that very darkness tries to find the light." Atlas hand starts to glow again as he assaults Hinata's mind again.

"NO!!!!!!!"

_------_

Naruto jumps from tree to tree on his way to the watch tower, remembering past events he had with Hinata. Remembering back to the time on the first faze of the Chunin exams.

"_Why, why are you helping me pass?_" the young Naruto asked in distrust.

"_I…..I ….Because I don't want you to fail._" The younger Hinata responded very shyly.

Naruto grunted in disgust when he remembered that, she was willing to help her and he did not believe her.

Naruto then remembers right after his fight with Kiba, Hinata offered her some medicines for her wounds and he still was very suspicious about Hinata's actions.

He then remembers back on the mission he had with Hinata and her team in search for an insect whose name Naruto already forgotten. He remembers how bravely Hinata fought against those other ninjas who always used bees for their attacks. He still still remembers what Shino told him on that night.

"_Hinata has been perfecting herself so that she can be accepted by everyone. By her family, by her father, and most importantly, so she can be accepted by you, Naruto._"

Naruto admitted that he was in shock in that day, he never realized why it was so important for Hinata for him to accept her, until now.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Naruto insulted himself. "I am so stupid! **STUPID**!!!!"

Naruto's mind returns back to the time before his match with Neji.

"_W-Well… every time you failed on something you always continue until you get it right. You never give up on something you want and you work really hard, even if it takes time. That is why I believe deeply in my heart that you will accomplish your objectives!_"

Naruto could not help but to release a tear when he remembered that. Hinata was always the one who believed him the most, the one who most cared fro him but he treated her like dirt. "I will fix all the wrongs I did to you Hinata! I will save you!"

_------_

Hinata find herself in a dark subspace, she only sees little floating grounds and right behind her is a closed gateway. "W-where am I?"

"Inside your head!" Atlas responded right behind her.

"Inside my head?"

"Yes. In those gateways is where your dark side is locked, and I am going to unleash it!"

"What?" Hinata gasped, she is going to meet her darkness and she does not know what to do. "You can not do that!"

"Of course I can. I've been forcing you to endure your greatest pains to see what you will do. Will you continue to live into this pointless life with the naïve dream of being accepted or will you sink into the nothingness, living into the world where the madness is the only answer. That is what I do with all my specimens, to see if they have the courage to live our let their own darkness consume them."

Atlas wasted no more words and magically opens the gateway and smoke comes out.

Hinata starts to tremble as she feels a cold running down her spine and she sees a figure coming from the smoke.

Hinata can hear the sinister chuckle from the figure that it is slowly appearing, and eyes glowing in red.

Hinata gasped when she saw who it is, it is an exact replica of her with the dissimilarity of shadowy cold eyes and an ominous grin. "No, it can not be……"

"Free, finally free I am…" the Dark Hinata said in an immoral delight. She then gazes at the original Hinata and her nails becomes as sharps as a knife, this made Hinata fall down to her knees. "I am finally free. I saw it for years how you misused your supreme power and how you coward in fear because of weaklings like Naruto. It was sickening to my stomach. But now I am going to take over your body and show the real power of the Hyuuga family while you will be the one locked in the emptiness."

"No, no….stay away!" Hinata cried as she sees the Dark Hinata walking towards her with killer intentions.

_To be continued……_

Ramon: here is another chapter, now you see the reason for the title of our fic.

Sunny: And now things will heat up to a different level.

Maliska: read and review please.


	4. Chapter 4

_The Dark Hinata_

Sunny: our first Naruto fic, so be nice here people.

Alandra: we are just starting to see Naruto here so don't be surprised if there are some parts of our fic that is a little out of the timeline of the original series.

Ramon: Still the Naruto series does not belong to us, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

_------_

Chapter 4

_-------_

Naruto continued to jump from tree to tree until he reaches a new area of the forest, Naruto sees an entire area covered with sand and with no trees around it, it seemed that it was recently removed and it is a huge sandy area. "What happen here?....well, never mind."

Naruto looks at his watch to see that he only has thirty two minutes left to save Hinata and rushes over the sandy area because there is no other way to pass.

Even with all the sand on the ground Naruto used his ninja's skills to jump on the sand but it is very difficult, it is like walking through a desert. "These MFs are trying to delay me but that won't work!"

Sudeltly from the sand two Shurikens come out from the sand and Naruto manages to block it with his Kunai knife. "Who's there!?!?"

From under the sand two figures appear. It is Maika and Yanjo.

Naruto puts himself in fighting position when he saw Maika and Yanjo. "You!?!?! Get out of my way!"

"That will not be possible." Yanjo replied with a grin on his face, then he looks at Maika who is trembling with fear with the mere sight of the one who holds the Nine Tail Fox in him, still her face is serious. Yanjo holds her hand whispers to her hear. "Relax, it is all right. I'll protect you."

Maika could not help but to blush with Yanjo's kind words.

Yanjo steps forward towards Naruto.

"I have no time to fight you two! Get out of my way! I'll take care of you two after I save Hinata!"

Yanjo chuckled. "You really expect us to agree on that? We have orders to stop you at all costs!"

"What?" Naruto shouted. "I was never told that I was going to fight you two!"

"Malana never told you, did she? Pity. But did you really expected to be this easy? Never!" Yanjo suddenly disappears and throws a vicious uppercut on Naruto, making him fall down to the ground.

Naruto gets up to his knees and cleans the blood from his mouth. "Damn, you! Let me pass!"

"Never! Our Master told us to stop you at all cost."

Naruto did not know why but Yanjo's words reminded him of Kabuto and the rest of Orochimaru's puppets. "I see……you do what ever your master tells you to do. I bet that you would even kill yourself if he ordered you to do so."

Yanjo glares angrily at Naruto. "What are you blabbering about?"

"All I am saying that you are just like Kabuto and the rest of the puppets that obeyed Orochimaru without questions. You have no dreams or any opinion of the matter, all you do is obey!"

Yanjo's face gets covered with veins because of Naruto's words. He doesn't hesitate to throw a kunai knife at Naruto who blocks it easily.

"Don't you even dare compare me and Maika to the insignificant slims that worked for Orochimaru! There is a difference between Orochimaru and Master Atlas, Orochimaru does not cry for the death of any of his minions but my master does! And most importantly Master Atlas saved me and Maika from Orochimaru himself!"

"What do you mean?"

"Orochimaru was going to use me and Maika and some other people for some of his sickening experiences but Atlas appeared and defeated Orochimaru himself with out a problem."

Naruto was in shock with the news. He never thought that another one besides Itachi could defeat Orochimaru so easily. "Atlas defeated Orochimaru?"

"Yes, he was a mere toy at the hands of my master, Master Atlas could have murdered Orochimaru very easily but he didn't want to waste his abilities on a waste of human being. This was never mentioned to the entire world because Atlas likes his secrecy. Maika and I volunteered to assist Atlas in his research, it is the least we could do for him from saving us from that monster Orochimaru, he persuaded us not to join him but we insisted. So you see there is a difference between us and Orochimaru's puppets, we chose to serve our master in our own free will!"

"I don't see any difference here!" Naruto replied. "But none of that matters, I am going to save Hinata and there is no one in this world that will stop me!"

"Well, we shall see about that!" Yanjo challenged and formed some hand signals. "**FAST FEET JUTSU!!!!**"

Yanjo ran around Naruto, so fast that he could not even be seen, he moved so fast that he started to make a small sand storm around Naruto.

"Damn it!" Naruto cursed. "This guy is much faster than Lee. And I am starting to understand why they filled this entire area with sand, I can't see anything!"

Yanjo laughed as he continues to run around Naruto. "So we are nothing but puppets, huh? Now you are going to eat those words!"

Maika started to make some hand signals of her own as she prepared her attack. "**Metal Manipulation Jutso!**" the metal of her cloves and amour starts to change and divide, taking the shape of weapons. "Yanjo, Catch!"

Maika throws two katanas at Yanjo who he grabbed very easily.

Yanjo grabs them and stops right behind Naruto. "You're going to die now!"

Yanjo makes a move to slash Naruto on the back but Naruto managed to jump away from the attack, still Naruto got cut on his back.

"GUUUGH!!!" Naruto grunted in pain with blood coming out of his mouth. Maika took that chance and kicks Naruto on the face, making him fall down to the ground brutally.

Yano stops near Maika, laughing all the way. "Bravo, fox boy, you just learn that you don't play with the fire."

_-------_

From outside the force field the ninjas from the leaf village continue to try to find a way get inside to save Hinata.

Hiashi was getting more uncomfortable with each passing second and looks down at his watch to see that there is at least twenty minutes left before Atlas kills Hinata. "This is too much. Hinata's time is almost up."

"Calm down, Mr. Hyuuga. Naruto will make it." Guy assured.

"How can you people have so much confidence in that lad? For what I heard he failed in so many missions and he is quite the trouble maker."

"No one is perfect, Mr. Hyuuga." Kakashi replied, reading his book.

"Mr- Hyuuga, Please have more faith in Naruto." Sakura said. "True that most of his missions he failed but he helped people when they were in trouble. And besides you saw how strong he can be when he is fighting for someone else. You saw how he fought against Neji in the Chunin Tournament, back then he was fighting for Hinata. He never gives up, he takes all changes, and risks. He never rests until he gets the job done.

Sasuke starts to remember when the fought Gaara, Sakura was in trouble and Naruto went on to his limit to save her.

Hiachi was a little surprised to see how much these people have trust in the boy who holds the spirits of the nine tail fox.

"It's like they say, Mr. Hyuuga. Have some faith in Naruto." Jiraiya said from behind Hiashi. "He will succeed."

_-------_

Naruto slowly tries to sit up, but very difficultly, the cut that Yanjo made on his back is more tormenting then what Naruto thought.

"Oh does your back hurts?" Yanjo taunted. "Well get use to it pal, this is just the beginning. Still you can never defeat us!"

"Oh yeah?" Naruto managed to stand on one knee but with blood spilling out of his back. "GUUUUH!!!!!"

"You can not win!" Maika warned. "It might seem that you have escaped Yanjo's attack but in reality you have been cut more than one time in the same place. Yanjo has a surreal velocity that he can even kill his opponents before they even know that they have been touched. This fight is over before it even started. You can not defeat Yanjo's super speed and I can continue to create more deadly weapons that he can use to kill you. This battle is over! It is impossible for you to win!"

Naruto smirks. "I can't win?"

_------_

"What makes you say that, Mr. Jiraiya?" Hiashi asked. "I know that you have trained the boy but even you must be sure that it is impossible for Naruto to defeat a heavyweight like Atlas."

Jiraiya chuckled. "I know he can accomplish in this rescue because Naruto has a dream……"

_------_

"All my life, people have been calling me a loser…" Naruto said.

_------_

"He wants to become a Hokage……" Jiraiya continued.

_------_

"They said that it was impossible for a buffoon like me to get ahead in life……" Naruto continued.

_------_

"He wants to become one so people can respect him, and accept him……" Jiraiya continued.

_------_

"But you know what? I prove them wrong…." Naruto continued.

_------_

"True that first he wanted to become Hokage for the most selfish reasons, but with the childhood he suffered it is understandable……." Jiraiya continued.

_------_

"I prove them all wrong!...." Naruto continued, starting to get up.

------

"But in each time he fought for others, he started to have friends……" Jiraiya continued.

_------_

"I made a living of proving other people wrong!......" Naruto continued.

_------_

"He started to have people, who trusted him, who believed in him….."Jiraiya continued.

_-------_

"I am going to be a Hokage!" Naruto continued.

_------_

"Little by little, Naruto started to understand the meaning of being a Hokage…..

_-------_

"I will save Hinata and you won't stop me…. …"

_------_

"He starts to understand the value and honor of a Hokage…."

_-----_

"I am going to save and protect people from my village because that is what a Hokage does…."

_------_

"That is why I believe that Naruto will save Hinata and bring her home save and sound…."

_-------_

"You people say I won't be able to save her? You say I will fail?......"

_-------_

"And I pity the fool…..."

_-------_

"Well you are just another fool who I will prove wrong! You are just another fool…."

_------_

"**Who stands in the way of Naruto Uzumaki!**" Naruto and Jiraiya said at the same time.

------

"**SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!!!**" Naruto creates two clones of himself and he prepares to create the Rasegan.

Maika started to panic a little. "How can he still have enough chakra to perform such attack? Can it be the Nina tail Fox giving him power?"

Yanjo holds Maika's hand, to calm her down. "Calm down girl… what ever the case he will need to come to us to attack us with that attack. That attack will be useless unless he can hit us and with my speed it is impossible for him to do so. Believe me, he is desperate and he is wasting his chakra stupidly. He's done for!"

"**RASEGAN!!!!**" Naruto shouted but surprised Yanjo and Maika when he hit the Rasegan on the sand, creating a surprising tornado of sand because of the force that the Rasegan can create.

Yanjo and Maika cried very could because of the violent tornado of Sand that Naruto made, still the tornado was not powerful enough to make Maika and Yanjo fly to the air.

"It's impossible! How can the Rasegan do this?" Maika asked very loud. "It's surreal!!!"

A few seconds later the tornado starts to pass along with all this wind of sand.

"Alright its cool, it's over." Yanjo said.

"But what was this for? What did the Fox guy hope to accomplish with all this?" Maika asked.

"He's desperate! I'm telling you that blasted SOB is desperate!" Yanjo said as he looked on the horizon to find Naruto. "Where is he?"

"Look, he's up there!" Maika pointed at Naruto who is creating clones of himself that is throwing the original high up to the air.

"What is he doing?" Yanjo asked. "If he keeps this up he will hit the top of the force field."

Yanjo and Maika then noticed that they are buried below the torso by all the sand.

"WHAT!?!?!" Yanjo cried.

"Is that why he thrown the Rasegan to the sand and made that sand tornado, to trap us here, but why?" Maika asked as she looks up to the air to where Naruto is going.

Naruto finds himself near the top of the force field, so he makes some flips in the air and glues his feet on the top of the force field by using his chakra.

He then looks down at his adversaries who are still trapped on the sand. "Now look closely at this! You are the first one to witness a Naruto Uzumaki original! The Might Giant Uzumaki Fist!"

Naruto unglues himself, landing at full speed against Yanjo and Maika. "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!!!!" he then creates an uncountable number of Naruto clones, a vast army of Naruto clones that covers the sky.

"W-what is he doing?" Maika asked hesitantly.

"Alright guys! **Formation!!!**" The Original Naruto shouted and all the Naruto Clones started to gather together, locking themselves on the arms, legs and heads. All the Naruto clones together slowly start to form something. Finally now that all the clones are gathered they formed a fist, a building size fist, a fist made entirely out of Naruto Clones. "PREPARE TO FEEL THE RAW POWER OF THE MIGHTY GIANT UZUMAKI FIST!!!!!"

Yanjo and Maika trembled in fear when they see the giant fist made out of Naruto clones falling towards them. They still can not move out because the sand is too hard and too buried in their legs for them to be able to move.

Maika whimpered when she sees the giant fist falling towards then, with out any hope of escaping. "We are going to get crushed!"

Yanjo also feels that escaping is impossible so he grabs Maika's arms and starts to spin around, it only made him sunk his body much deeper into the sand but it help pull her out. "Get out of here!!!" Yanjo then uses what is left of his chakra and throws Maika away like a shuriken, away from Naruto range.

"YANJO!!!!!" Maika cried.

And finally the Mighty Giant Uzumaki Fist lands on Yanjo very forcefully, like is a million dozen of people just fell on Yanjo…..well, that was exactly the case.

_--------_

Atlas saw all that happen from a crystal ball. "he created a billion clones to form an giant fist made entirely out of them. What a funny fellow." He said without any expression on his face. "Malana, go there and heal Yanjo's wounds!"

"As you wish, my lord." Malana bowed and then vanished.

_-------_

After the attack was made all the billion Naruto clones vanished, leaving only the Original. Never in his life had Naruto created such an exaggerated number of clones, and it tire him a lot, he had no choice but to use this attack because he could not compete with Yanjo's speed, still he used to much chakra, will it be enough to defeat Atlas and save Hinata?

Naruto then looks at Yanjo who is on the ground, practically all broken because of Naruto's attack. He is still alive but he is in no condition to continue this fight. "I won……"

Yanjo manage to chuckle, even if the impact was extremely brutal it was not enough to kill him. "So you beat me……You think you are ready to face Atlas? You don't have the slightest chance……"

"Yanjo!!!" Maika cried as she kneels next to Yanjo, holding his head carefully with tears on her eyes. "Why did you do that? You shouldn't have done that…"

"Don't be an idiot……get out of here…..run….." Yanjo said with a weak voice.

Naruto watched his two adversaries very astounded, here he believed that Yanjo and Maika were just like Kabuto and the rest of Orochimaru's minions but he was wrong. Orochimaru's minions never cared for each other, their only purpose was to serve and obey Orochimaru without questioning, they were nothing but puppets with no dreams or desires. Yanjo and Maika might obey Atlas but it is proven here that they are far superior to any of Orochimaru's dolls, even Kabuto, because unlike him they have dreams.

Naruto let out a small scoff. "Ok, you two made it."

Maika and Yanjo look at Naruto very curiously. "Made what?"

"Made me eat my words. You two are defiantly not like Orochimaru's minions. Unlike them you can do your own choices, I can see that now. And you truly care for each other, even to risk each other to save one another."

In that moment Malana appeared right next to Yanjo and Maika. "I shall heal his wounds Maika, please step aside."

"YOU!!!!!" Naruto screamed at Malana. "You drag me all the way out here and you never said that I had to fight your goons!!!! And now you are going to heal them up to restart the fight!??!? That is cheating."

"Do not be concern, Yanjo and Maika will not fight you no more. You already defeated them." Malana assured. "Instead you should hurry up to the watch tower, you don't have much time."

Naruto blinked and then looks at his watch "**OH NO!!!!!**" he notices that he only has five minutes left to save Hinata.

He wastes no more time and rushes towards the watch tower.

Maika looks at Naruto curiously. "You know… all this time I thought that that guy was a complete monster because of the fact that the Nine Tail Fox is sealed inside him but after I saw how much he is struggling and sacrificed himself to save his woman I can see that he is just as human as everyone else. We were simply too afraid to see that."

"Things are not always what they seem." Malana replied. "That is why master Atlas studies the human nature and now his new specimen is coming towards him."

Naruto jumps from tree from tree and from where he is standing he can see the watch tower, but he is still too far, he will never make it in time. He only has three minutes left.

Slwoly, desperation starts to consume Naruto. "Damn it, Damn it!!! I will never make it in time!!! Hinata is going to die and it is all because of me!!!!" Naruto then punches himself on the face with blood coming out of his mouth. He hated the way he acted so defeatist so he punished himself. "Shut up! Shut up and think, you stupid moron! Hinata has done a lot for you and I forbid you to give up now in a time when she needs you the most! So move your arse and rescue her!"

Naruto then jumps to the top of the tree and creates a clone, and the clone throws the original Naruto towards the tower. Naruto continues to create clones who throw him directly to the tower until finally Naruto reaches the watch tower without any more troubles.

Naruto wastes no more time and bashes the door open only to see Atlas right in front of him.

Atls does not say anything, he slowly picks up his pocket watch and looks at the time. "Impressive, you made it quite on time. You only had one minute and fifty two minutes left."

Naruto gets up to his feet very difficultly, his back is severely wounded and he wasted too much Jutsu. He is extremely tire even if the Nine Tail Fox is healing his wounds very slowly. "Where is Hinata?"

Atlas does not respond, he simply guards his pocket watch. "I have to acknowledge that I am quite intimidated to see how you managed to trounce Yanjo and Maika. Most impressive."

"Where is Hinata!?!?" Naruto asked again in a demanding tone.

"But you are faultily injured. I see that Yanjo and Maika still gave you quite a brawl."

"I am going to ask one more time! Where is Hinata?"

"You're quite a loud-mouthed here. Maybe you should rest a little."

Naruto growled heatedly. He could not take the taunts of this man anymore especially since he is too stressed. "THAT IS IT!" Naruto creates to clones and both of them are forming the Rasegan on the original Naruto.

Atlas simply remains in his place with showing any emotion and letting Naruto performing his strongest Jutsu.

After he was fully concentrated Naruto runs to Atlas to unleash the Rasegan without any mercy.

"RASEGAN!!!!" Naruto hits the Rasegan directly on Atlas, right on the chest. It created such a huge impact that the walls cracked.

After the Rasegan was done Naruto notices that Atlas still remains in his place, unwounded. Naruto gasped when he noticed that and jumps back, he still could not believe what just happen in front of him. Atlas got hit directly with the Rasegan, he did not move or blinked, it was a very brutal Rasegan and still Atlas remain in his place very normally, like if he just received a wind breeze.

"I don't believe…..I don't believe!" Naruto said in his mind, he's completely in shock. Atlas survived the Rasegan without any wounds and without flying brutally away. No one ever manage to survive the Rasegan, not even Orochimaru or Itachi could resist this attack without showing any wounds. Naruto does not know who Atlas is but he starts to understand how this man defeated Orochimaru. Naruto has a difficult foe in front of him.

"I see that you have no calm at all." Atlas spoke normally considering the fact that a devastating jutsu has fallen on him.

"I don't believe this! No one ever survived the Rasegan. The Rasegan is a very powerful Jutsu and yet you survive the attack like if you got hit with a snowball. What kind of Ninja are you?"

"Ninja? I never said I am a Ninja. I am a sorcerer!"

Naruto twitched when he heard that. "You-you got to be kidding me!"

"You are free to think what ever you want but I told you the truth!"

Naruto starts to understand the force field around the entire area and some other bizarre stuff that occurred. Naruto was about to say that there is no such thing as sorceries but he decided against it because some of the ninja Jutsus also require some sorcery. "It might be but that is not what I am preoccupied about now. Where is Hinata?"

"So…you are still unease about the Hyuuga girl?"

Naruto grunted "I am sick and tire of this delay! The white look girl said that you would deliver Hinata safely back with out harm if I arrive here in time! Like you said I came here earlier so tell me where Hinata is!!!"

Atlas did not respond at first. "True, that was the deal. I shall honor the deal and will not harm the Hyuuga girl. Come with me, I shall take you to Hinata."

Atlas started to walk through the hall with Naruto following him very carefully and alertly. Atlas is very different from any opponent that Naruto ever faced in the past, but most intimidating about Atlas is that you don't know what goes through his mind, he does not show any emotion or anything at all. That is one of the details that makes Atlas a very difficult man to calculate.

_-----_

Atlas leads Naruto to the main room, a dark, large empty room with stairs that leads all the way up to the top of the tower.

"Where is Hin….." Naruto did not finish his question when he saw a figure hidden in the shadows. Naruto recognized her, it is Hinata.

"Hinata!!!" Naruto hooted happily. He ran over to her but stopped when Hinata open her eyes. Naruto even frozen when he saw Hinata's eyes, it is not the kind, sweet innocent look that was always marked on Hinata's face, she holds a dark, vicious, cold, blood firstly eyes. She then takes two steps forward and Naruto sees that Hinata is wearing a different ninja gear, she is now wearing a black leather bikini with a skull necklace, a tight leather black pants and boots and wearing two Sais on her hands.

"Hinata?"

Hinata then throws a Sai at Naruto who dodged the first Sai but the second Sai stab him right on his right shoulder.

Atlas then jumps to one of the stairs, enjoying the spectacle of his two test subjects.

Naruto lands on one knee and slowly removes the Sai, he never even though that this would happen again. It reminds him back to that incident three years ago when Sasuke join Orochimaru. It is like relieving that entire incident again, something that he wished never to experience again.

After painfully removing the Sai he glares at Atlas who is safely on the stairs watching the event. "You miserable **SOB**, what did you do to Hinata!?!?!?"

"The same thing I do to all my specimens. I put them to the test to see if they can endure all the pain they suffer all their lives."

"What?"

"Do you think I choose my specimens by mere chance? No, they are carefully selected. The reason why I decided to break my promise to the Forth Hokage was simply you, Naruto Uzumaki."

"Me? And what do you mean by breaking the promise to the forth Hokage?""

"When the Forth Hogake and I fought the first and last time he made me promise not to attack the Leaf Village again. Even if we were deadly rivals I honor the deal we made, sadly I was forced to breack that deal when I heard about the boy that holds the spirit of the Nine Tail Fox sealed in your very existence and I know that you endured a sad childhood. I wanted to study you to see if you were strong enough to not to let the Nine Tail Fox consume you. Still, fate decided to interfere again when it offer me another interesting specimen, Hinata Hyuuga."

"Hinata?"

"Yes, you think that you were the one who endured a sad childhood? Hinata suffered as much as you, and her dark side took control of her body."

"Dark Side? Then this is not the real Hinata."

"I believe you can say that, the Hinata that you know is now in hibernation in her own mind. In a few moments the DARK Hinata will seal the REAL Hinata forever, taking complete control of her life."

"No, no!!!! Hinata you got to wake up!!!!" Naruto shouted at the Real Hinata who is somewhere inside that body.

Atlas sighed. "It is pointless boy, the only way you could reach the Real Hinata was if you could get in telepathic contact with her mind. And even if you manage to somehow reach her I don't believe that she will ever come back."

"What do you know!?!??!" Naruto growled at Atlas. "Don't you start talking like you know what Hinata thinks!"

"And you do? You are one of the main reasons why the Real Hinata let this dark entity take control of her."

"M-m-me?" Naruo asked confused.

"All her life Hinata felt like a nuisance to her family, her friends and to everyone else. I believe you know the comments that Neji has thrown at her in the past and her father was very demanding of her, very demanding. All she ever wanted was to be accepted by everyone by she always gave up very easily, until the day she meet you, and fell in love with you."

Naruto felt like giving himself a big slap on the face for never realizing that.

"She admire you deeply because you were the exact opposite of her, you always had confidence in your abilities while she never had in her own. The more she saw you fight and prosper the more her confidence in herself reached new levels. She made the possible understanding to make you realize that she liked you but you spited at her face with your blindness and stupidity, it made her feel heart broken, and last night you gave her rejection to her feelings. You think she will ever want to return to this world that will never accept her? Do you think she will want to return to the ones who made her suffer so much? Do you think she will want to return to the one who broke her heart? The Dark Hinata is now in control and her only purpose in life is to kill all the ones, who in her point of view, made her suffer. Her father, her cousin, her sister, her friends, her mentor, and finally you, Naruto Uzumaki!"

Naruto did not respond at first, he slowly puts his hand on his wounded shoulder. "I know……I know that there is no excuse or forgiven to the things I have done to her, but there is a thing called second chances. I have learned from my mistakes and I want to start things all over again with Hinata, I want to make things right…I want to make her happy. I want to see her innocent smile again…"

"And you think you can accomplish that? It is impossible you can not do that!"

Naruto smirked. "Your two goons also said those exact words to me and they were the ones moping the flour."

"Even so you think you will accomplish to bring the real Hinata back?"

"Of course I will! That is my Shinobi way!" Naruto replied, staring at the Dark Hinata.

The Dark Hinata slowly walks to Naruto in a position where she is ready to stab her last Sai at Naruto. "Die!"

_To be continued……_

Alandra: here is another chapter, not exactly what you people expected, right?

Air Jay: believe it folks, the Dark Hinata is here to stay! Oh yeah!

Alandra: SHUT UP AIR JAY!!!!!

Maliska: read and review please


	5. Chapter 5

_The Dark Hinata_

Sunny: our first Naruto fic, so be nice here people.

Alandra: we are just starting to see Naruto here so don't be surprised if there are some parts of our fic that is a little out of the timeline of the original series.

Ramon: Still the Naruto series does not belong to us, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

_------_

Chapter 5

_-------_

The philosopher sorcerer known as Atlas Travel dedicated years of his life to study the human capacity to become good or evil. It was with that exact purpose that he liberates his research on the Leaf Village, but, to his surprise, he finds not just one perfect specimen but two. Naruto Uzumaki who suffered a childhood of loneliness, and Hinata Hyuuga who always felt like a nuisance by everyone close to her.

Now Atlas sees his two specimens fighting each other, Hinata, who just had her darkness released with the only purpose to destroy all the ones who cause her so much pain, and Naruto who is using all of his strengths on a pointless battle to save Hinata.

"Very extraordinary my lord." Urno said as he continues to take notes. "I know that the specimen Hinata was unsuccessful just like all the others specimen before her but I have to believe that you set this all up so that in the end Naruto would face Hinata. I have to acknowledge that I am fairly questioning to why you did that, my lord."

"I wanted the experience with Naruto to reach the critical point. I need to know if Naruto Uzumaki will sink into the abysm or face the challenge he put himself into." Atlas responded with no such emotion on his face.

Naruto simply block all of Hinata's attacks so far but it is quite difficult for him since his left arm is still wounded and his back is hurt bad. Naruto glares at Atlas who is simply watching this like a spectacle.

The Dark Hinata saw the opening and kicks Naruto right on the face, making him fall down to the ground. The Dark Hinata then jumps up to the sky ready to land on her feet on Naruto.

Naruto saw that and immediately takes a flip back and kicks the Dark Hinata on her arm, disarming her but accidentally hitting her on the face.

Naruto gasped with what he just did, he hit Hinata, he has never hit Hinata before and it was sickening to his stomach. His true intention was only to disarm her, not to harm her. He slowly walks to the fallen Hinata. "Hinata……Hinata I am sorry…. I didn't mean to hurt you……"

"No……" the Dark Hinata said in a low voice as she slowly gets up.

"Hinata I am really, really sorry!"

"NOOO!!!!" The Dark Hinata punches Naruto extremely hard. "Don't call me Hinata!!!!" she starts to punch Naruto without stopping. "I HATE HINATA HYUUGA!!!!"

The Dark Hinata hits Naruto with a Juken, sending him all the way until he bashed against the wall.

"Interesting, the dark entity of Hinata Hyuuga seems to have quite a grunge to the original." Urno noted.

"Sometimes, my old friend, we are our worst enemies." Atlas alleged.

"Damn it……" Naruto grunted and sees the Dark Hinata walking slowly towards him with killing intentions.

The Dark Hinata then takes out two Katanas that were hiding on her long hair. The Dark Hinata makes some moves with them until the blades of the two Katanas are covered with chakra. "JUKEN!!!"

"Juken!?!?" Naruto panicked. "Did……did Hinata covered the Juken energy on the blades? I didn't know the Hyuuga Family could do that. Could they? Unless this dark entity of Hinata developed the Hyuuga techniques much better than Neji. I already had enormous problem with the Juken when they used their hands, I imagine what harm it will do to my Energy Lines now that the Juken is being used on a sword."

Naruto then notices that Dark Hinata is using her Byakugan, preparing to attack his energy lines, the worst part is that Naruto is terribly wounded to counter it.

"_Kill her!_" a Dark Sinister voice demanded.

Naruto Gasped when he heard that voice. "Who-who said that?"

"_Kill her!_" the voice demanded again.

"Who are you?!?!?"

"_Kill her!!!!_"

Naruto finally realized who it is. "It's you….you stupid fox!"

_-----_

Naruto finds himself near the cage where the Nine Tail Fox is sealed. "What do you want?"

"Kill that girl!" The Fox demanded.

"NO!" Naruto replied angrily. "I will not harm her! She is important to me!"

"Hump! Important? You, you pathetic fool, have all my supremacy and capability and you won't use it against a pathetic female human who is feeble and pathetic?"

"Shut up! I will discuss with you on a matter that you are too brainless to understand! And you can forget about it because there is no chance that I will kill Hinata!"

The Nine Tail fox started to laugh at Naruto. "Idiotic fool! You say you want to be a Hogake and still you act so frail and pitiable over a valueless woman who drowned into her own obscurity. You heard what Atlas said, there is no way to bring back the real Hinata back and still you have hopes to bring her back? Your stupidity makes me sick!"

"I told you I will not discus this with you!" Naruto growled. "I don't care what you say! I don't care what Atlas say! Hinata will come back! I am sure of it!"

"Your guaranty is not reasonable this time and you are letting her doing much harm to you! As much as it disgust me to be trap into this crestfallen waste of meat I have to confess that if you expire I will expire along with you! So I prefer to nauseatingly aid you into obtain unconditional conquest than end up destroyed for good!"

"What? What are you talking about?"

_------_

Back in the real world Naruto looks down on her right hand to see that it is covered with the Nine Tail Fox energy and it is starting to consume Naruto's arm. The Nine Tail Fox wants to kill Hinata so that he can live. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU STUPID FOX!?!?!?"

The Dark Hinata stopped on her tracks when she saw the red energy starting to consume Naruto.

"NO!!!!! STOP IT!!!!!" Naruto cried very loud as half of his body is being consumed by the Nine Tail Fox.

Urno started to tremble when he saw the energy of the Nine Tail fox staring to take over Naruto's body. It is like reliving the vision he saw sixteen years ago. "This dark, evil power……I start to feel a cold running down my spine……"

Atlas sighed. "How disappointing. In the end Naruto will be consumed by his own darkness, just like everyone else."

"HINATA!!!! GET OUT OF HERE!!! RUN!!!!" Naruto shouted when he saw that he is nearly consumed by the Nine Tail Fox. As a response the Dark Hinata puts herself in fighting position. "GET OUT!!!!"

"_I will eat her alive!!!!_" The Nine Tail Fox said from inside Naruto.

"No, No!!! STOP IT!!!!" Naruto screamed and then noticed Hinata's Sai on the ground. "LEAVE HER ALONE!!!!!" Naruto grabs the Sai and starts stabbing himself on his wounded shoulder.

This caught everyone present by surprise, even the Dark Hinata.

"_What are you doing fool? Stop it!_" The Fox ordered.

"**Leave me!!! Leave me!!!!**" Naruto shouted as he continues to stab himself.

"_You are falling into nervousness, human fool! I can heal your wounds and then I will consume you!_"

"Heal all you want! I will continue to stab myself until you leave me! And you know I am stubborn enough to do this!!!"

The Nine Tail Fox growled and released Naruto. "_Curse you, human fool!_"

The red energy that was surrounding Naruto starts to vanish, which means that the Nine Tail Fox is starting to release Naruto and return back to his cage.

_-----_

"Curse you, miserable brat! You are just as stubborn as your father! But mark my words! One day I will be free of this rotten waste land, I will be free from this nauseating prison! And when that day comes I will gladly eat you alive!"

_-----_

Urno was hysterically amazed. "This…..this is truly unconventional! I never saw anyone punish himself in order to remove his own darkness away, especially if that darkness is the Nine Tail Fox."

Atlas nodded. "Yes, he has emerged from his own madness. Which means the experience will continue."

Naruto managed to stand on his feet by supporting himself on the wall, he is in much worse shape then when he was when he started this mission, his back is wounded, his shoulder is completely messed and he doesn't stop bleeding. "Alright, Naruto, you kick the Nine Tails away, so what now? How are you going to save Hinata?"

The Dark Hinata approaches and rushes over to Naruto to cut him haft.

Naruto manages to jump away, but miserably. The Dark Hinata managed to cut him on his right leg.

Because of that Naruto lands on the ground hard and rolls over away from Hinata. "Damn it! This is getting me nowhere! How am I going to save Hinata if she continues to attack me?"

The Dark Hinata puts herself in position, like if she preparing or daring Naruto to attack her.

Naruto's vision is starting get blurry. "Damn it all, I am getting worse! What am I going to do?" Naruto then shakes his head. "Alright, shut up and think for a moment here! If I believe in what Atlas said, the real Hinata is trapped inside her own mind where he dark side took control of her body, so all I have to do is get into her mind and bring the real Hinata back!" Naruto then lowers his head in disappointment. "What am I talking about here? Am I going off my mind? How the heck am I going to get into another persons mind? I am not a telepath." Naruto then realized something. "But…maybe there is someone who can."

Naruto closes his eyes, he's preparing to confront the Nine Tail Fox again.

_------_

The Nine tail Fox roared when he saw Naruto again. "You again, you filthy brat!?!? What do you want now?"

"Answer me this, you stupid fox! Can you get in contact with another person's mind?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Answer me!!!!" Naruto shouted.

"That is something I can accomplish when I was free so I could devour other peoples fears. But now it is impossible for me because I am trapped in this repulsive prison!"

"But isn't there any other way to do it?"

"Perhaps if you get close enough to the person and both our mind work together then yes I can get in contact with the person's mind."

"Good. Then you are going to help me get inside Hinata's mind so I can bring the real Hinata back!"

"Never!"

"What?"

"I will not waste my powers to save a valueless female like that Hyuuga Girl. I prefer to see her become a true killer so I can laugh at your pathetic breakdown and see you suffer because of your failure!"

Naruto growled at the Nine Tail fox, but he knows how to make him dance to his tune. "Alright, stupid Fox. You know that the Dark Hinata here want to kill me, so if I die you will die along with me."

"BAH!!!! Even if she attack you I will heal all of your wound and eventually I will take control of your body, only then I will destroy the Hyuuga girl."

"If you heal my wounds or even try to take control of me I will stab myself until I drop dead. Eventually I will get weak, making myself an easy prey for Hinata, and you will die along with me unless you do what I am ordering you to do, you stupid fox."

The Nine Tail Fox did not reply, Naruto seemed so determinate to carry on with his threat. "You……you are trying to deceive me!"

"Am I? Then why don't you put me to the test?" Naruto challenged.

The Nine tail fox roared very loud, he can not believe that he will have to assist Naruto again, and this time to save another life. "Curse you, brat! Very well, I will assist you!"

Naruto grined. "That's more like it. So al I have to do is get close to Hinata? That will be impossible since she is willing to kill me."

"You will just have to hold her."

Naruto did not reply to that last one, he only stays in silence for a moment. "Alright, let's do it!!!"

_------_

Naruto opens his eyes and stands on his own two feet, just barely. "Alright Hinata. Let's go for the last round!"

The Dark Hinata glares angrily at Naruto. "Don't call me Hinata!!!" and she strikes at Naruto.

Naruto could barely stand on his own two feet but remain in his place, waiting for the Dark Hinata to make her move.

When he saw that the Dark Hinata was going to slash him in haft, Naruto moves out of the way and grabs her from behind, wrapping his arms around her and wrapping his left leg on her own, stopping her from escaping.

The Dark Hinata grunted when she got caught, luckily for her she is still holding her two Katanas and she still manages to stab Naruto on his leg or on his ribs. "Release me!"

Naruto grunted in pain but refused to let go of the Dark Hinata. The Nine Tail Fox took this opportunity to make Naruto enter Hinata's mind.

_------_

Naruto enters Hinata's mind, he sees nothing but Darkness, not even a single trace of human presence. "HINATA!!!! WHARE ARE YOU!?!?!?"

Naruto continues to fly around with no such luck, until he finds something that looks like a gate way. Naruto wasted no more time and flew directly towards it.

As he approached he saw a person walking slowly towards the gates, it is Hinata, the real Hinata. "HINATA!!!!"

Naruto flew directly towards Hinata until a glass wall stood between him and the real Hinata. Naruto hits the wall with his fist to try to break it but with no success. "HInata!!! Where are you going!?!? You got to come back or your dark side will consume your body!!! Hinata, can you hear me!?!?"

Hinata does not reply, she simply continues to walk slowly towards the gate, the very same gate where her dark entity was sealed for so long.

"Hinata!!!!"

"It is pointless." A voice said from behind Naruto, he turns around to see the Dark Hinata.

"You?"

"I've been sealed for so long that I will not allow anyone to incarcerate me again." The Dark Hinata said is a scary voice and two new Dark Hinatas emerge from the ground. "My weakest self is repulsive and frail. She is part of the strongest family of the Leaf village but her heart is full with trepidation."

"Trepidation? What is trepidation?"

"It means fear."

"Fear? What is she afraid off?"

"Her own loneliness."

Naruto did not reply to that, he never imagined that Hinata would have the same fear he also had. "But….but Hinata has her own friends, her own family, her……"

"But they never accepted her. She tried her best to make people recognize her but her tries were as weedy as she is. She endured all this pain until one day she fell in love, with you. But you toyed with her feeling very coldly and when you rejected her last night you completely destroyed her feelings and her dreams to make people accept her, putting her in the position she is now."

"W-what are you talking about?"

"As soon as she enters that gateway she will be sealed like I was. She suffered so much that she wants to end her torment, she is not even putting a fight, in fact I can say that she can hear you but after the anguish you gave her she will never desire to come back to the real world, to the world that caused her so much pain. I can say that I should be thanking you, because thanks to you I got rid of my weakest self and soon I shall be in control of this body."

The Dark Hinata's laughed coldly with dozens of Dark Hinatas appearing, Naruto only glares angrily at the many Dark Hinatas. He remains in silence until he makes a move. "RASEGAN!!!!"

Naruto hits the glass with his attack, breaking it to pieces.

"What are you doing?" the Dark Hinata growled. "I told you it is pointless!"

As a response Naruto punches the dark Hinata on the face. "Shut up! I don't waste my time with parasites like you! I am here to bring the real Hinata back and you won't stop me!"

Naruto rushes over to the real Hinata but the dark Hinatas jumped on him, making him land to the ground. "You will not interfere!"

"Hinata!!! I know you can hear me!!! Don't go into the gates!!! You'll disappear for good if you go there!!! Stop it!!!"

"Shut up!!!" the Dark Hinata pick up their Katanas and stabbed Naruto on the back.

The real Hinata even twitched her eyes when she heard the sounds of blade entering the flesh.

Even so Naruto did not cry in pain. "Hinata you are too strong to let your dark side taking control of you! There were a lot of times when I was ready to throw away the towel but I always have fate, I always have fate that people will accept me and they are starting to do it! If it is working for me it will work for you as well. Don't give up Hinata!!!!"

The dark Hinatas press their blades much deeper into Naruto's back, hoping to make him shut up. But with no work. Even with all the blood that it is coming out of him Naruto still does not give up. "Hinata….I know you are still upset with me about what I said last night, but give me a chance, I can make things better, I promise I will…."

The real Hinata does not reply, she continues to walk closer to the gates.

"Hinata…you said it so yourself……I commit a lot of mistakes in the past but I learn from them and I never back away…… you said that is the one thing that makes me strong, so please, let me learn from this mistake and make things better for you!"

The real Hinata starts to walk much slower, Naruto's words are really starting to get to her. "Hinata….you remember what I said on that day? I said that I like people like you and I mean it! I will not leave until you come back with me, even if your dark sides continue to attack me I will not leave!"

"What?" the real Hinata finally spoke and stopped.

"You know I am too stubborn Hinata! I don't go back on my word! I will stay here until you come back! My life is in your hands now!"

"Will you shut up once and for all!!!!" the Dark Hinata pull her blade out of Naruto's back and lift it up, ready to cut out his head.

"STOP IT!!!!" the Real Hinata cried very loud with tears in her eyes and rushes over to Naruto. "LEAVE NARUTO-KUN ALONE!!!!" she dashed over to Naruto in such an incredible speed that it was unmatched.

She hits the Dark Hinata that was about to attack Naruto with the Juken, making all the other Dark Hinatas disappear. Hinata then grabs the Dark Hinata on her arm and throws her directly to the gates where she was sealed for so long.

"**NOOO!!!!**" The Dark Hinata cried as she approached the Gates that was starting to pull her. The Dark Hinata immediately struck her fingers on the ground, stopping her from being pulled by the gates. "**I only wanted to be free!!!!**"

With his remaining strengths Naruto creates another Rasegan and hits the ground with it, making the ground beneath the Dark Hinata to crack and disappear.

"**I ONLY WANTED TO BE FREE!!!!**" the Dark Hinata shirked as she was pulled by the Gate and sealed once again.

_------_

Back in the real world, Naruto and Hinata's body start to glow until they were surrounded by a sphere of light.

"W-what is this?" Atlas asked as the sphere of light illuminates the entire tower.

A few seconds the later the light starts to vanish, revealing Naruto who is lying on the ground with Hinata holding his head and torso close to her, both of them holding each other.

"W-w-wha….my lord, what just happen here?" Urno asked all perplexed.

"Something that I have never seen in quite sometime." Atlas responded with the expression on his face never changing. "Our specimen, Hinata, defeated her own darkness."

After a few moments of hugging Naruto looks up at Hinata's face, it is the real Hinata alright, there is no mistake with that gentle, kind look. "Welcome back Hinata…..I missed you……"

"Naruto-kun……" Hinata said with tears on her eyes.

"Hey……I made you cry again……didn't I?"

"Silly……"

"Hehe….now here is the first time you call me name." Naruto chuckled.

"I never thought that this would be possible. No one ever had the strength or courage to fight their inter demons." Urno analyzed.

"But this time it was different." Atlas analyzed back. "All the other specimens endured my studies alone. I made some extreme changes this time, I chose two specimens that are quiet bound with each other, and the results could not be any other one."

"I see, so what do we do now, my lord?"

"Nothing. The experimentation is over. Go get Yanjo, Maika and Malana and tell them that it is time to leave. I shall meet you shortly."

"As you wish my lord." After saying that, Urno disappeared without a trace.

Atlas then jumped from the stairs and landed right next to Naruto and Hinata.

Hinata gasped and grabbed one of the Katanas of the Dark Hinata. She and Naruto have completely forgotten about Atlas, this fight is still far from over.

Naruto tried to move but he is too awfully wounded because of the injuries he suffered from the Dark Hinata. "Now you are going to finish the job, you SOB?"

"relax, I will not harm you two. The experiment is over. I shall leave."

"You'll leave?.....You are going to leave with a straight face like none of this ever happen?" Naruto asked all infuriated. "DO you know how much you made us suffer because of your so called experiences? Do you know how many innocent lives you have ruined because of your sickening displays? Do you?"

"I am only a man who follows his own path to knowledge."

"You call that a path to knowledge? You are sick and demented! You are no better than Orochimaru!!!!"

Naruto's words did not affect Atlas one bit. "Say what you like, you are in no position to criticize me. You follow your path to become a Hokage and I follow my own path to wisdom." Atlas then turns his back on Naruto and Hinata. "And Like I promise to the Forth Hokage, I will never again attack the Leaf Village, only if I encounter similar circumstances like you two."

Naruto was not convinced. "You expect me to believe that? Alright you can go, but if you ever come to the Leaf Vilage again I swear I will obliterate you."

"Hump! You talk to much kid and you think you are a wild dog. But a dog that barks doesn't bite."

"You should have known by now that I am a dog that knows how to back and how to bite! I will perfect my Rasegan, I will make it so good that not even you can resist it. Trust me pal, the next time we meet it will be your last!"

Atlas finally showed some reaction and smirked. "You can be proud of your son, Forth Hokage. He is a brave and skillful ninja." He whispered.

"What did you said?"

"You say that you will defeat me if we ever encounter again? Who knows if that will be true or not? Only the future can answer that question." After saying that Atlas finally disappeared.

"I….I don't sense him….I think he finally left." Hinata said.

Naruto starts to breath more heavily and difficultly, he is severely wounded and all the effort he made to argue with Atlas did not help him in his condition. He is feeling his life slowly leaving him.

Hinata realize that and hold him closer in desperation. "No…. Naruto –Kun, please hold on. The others will come soon, they will help us!"

With his remaining strengths Naruto gently holds Hinata's cheeks with one hand. Naruto's eyes are practically lifeless. "Forgive me…Hinata…….I made you suffer so much……I'm sorry if I was so blind."

Hinata could not hold the tears in her eyes. "Naruto-kun….please don't talk like that…...please don't leave me……not like this….."

"But…I was serious what ….what I said on that day, Hinata…….I like people like you……" Naruto said with a soft smile. He then closes his eyes and his hand falls from Hinata's cheek.

Hinata felt like someone just stabbed her on the heart when she saw Naruto like that, she then puts her hand on his chest to see that his heart is not beating. There is no uncertainty, Naruto Uzumaki is dead. "No…...no…...NO!!!!!!! NARUTO-KUN, DON'T LEAVE ME!!!!!"

_To be concluded……_

Sunny: sorry folks. He's dead.


	6. Chapter 6

_The Dark Hinata_

Sunny: our first Naruto fic, so be nice here people.

Alandra: we are just starting to see Naruto here so don't be surprised if there are some parts of our fic that is a little out of the timeline of the original series.

Ramon: Still the Naruto series does not belong to us, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

_------_

Chapter 6

_-------_

Naruto open his eyes to find himself in the middle of a fog. "W-where am I?" Naruto starts to walk slowly with no destination; all he sees is nothing but an endless fog. "I see……I must have died." Naruto looks down very, very disappointed. "Its not fair…..there is so much I wanted to do……I still want to be an Hokage, and now that I discover a girl I really like I had to die? It is not fair!"

Naruto then realized that all the fog started to disappear slowly, revealing a sight of mountains on the horizon. "Mountains? Where am I? Is this the after life? Not exactly what I was expecting"

Suddenly Naruto sniffed in the air when he felt a aroma that he knows very well. "That smell! That delicious smell!" without realizing Naruto starts to levitate to the air. "That wonderful, delicious, magnificent smell. I know what it is….it's…..it's…..**RAMEN!!!!**"

Naruto then flies high up to the air, right into the direction to where he is feeling the aroma. He follows the smell to a bight light and he saw a person holding a bowl of Ramen.

"Ramen....RAMEN, RAMEN!!!! RAMEN, Ramen, Ramen……"

_-------_

"……RAMEN!!!!" Naruto shouted very loud and excitedly and grabbed a cookie.

"I told you that would wake him up." Kakashi said with Sakura, Sasuke and Jiraiya right beside him.

"Huh?" Naruto looks at his friends confused. "You guys? What happen?"

"You idiot! Don't you remember?" Sakura growled.

"Remember wha……Oh yeah, that is right, Atlas and his people. I fought them!" Naruto looks down at his hands to see that he is covered with bandages. Then he looks at his surroundings to see that he is in the Hospital, again.

"You were hurt very severely. It was a mere miracle that we manage to arrive in time to save you." Sasuke informed. "You were out for quite some time."

"I was? How long was I out?"

"Three days to be exact." Sakura responded.

"THREEE DAYS!?!?!" Naruto shirked.

"We had to finally wake you up with a Ramen flavored cookie." Kakashi said, pointing at the cookie at Naruto's hand.

"A Ramen flavored cookie?!?!?!" Naruto asked incredibly confused, he never heard of such a thing. "Now that is something new. A little bizarre, but new." Then ate the cookie, and loved. "But who cares. It is delicious! Like a real Ramen!!!"

Every one shake their heads, it is still the Naruto as always.

"Ramen flavored cookies, what will they think off next?" Sakura asked to herself.

"But what happen to Hinata? Is she alright? And Atlas and his goons? They got away!" Naruto asked, remembering the events he endured.

"Atlas and his goons ran away but our Ninjas are still in patrol to make sure they left for good. We even warned the other Kage's of the other villages for Atlas whereabouts, but I don't think that they will catch him, he is too smart." Jiraiya responded.

"Damn it! What about Hinata?"

"You can ask her yourself." Jiraiya points at Hinata who is sleeping on the chair.

Naruto looks at Hinata who is sleeping peacefully in the chair with her regular clouts and without any injuries in her, which tranquilized Naruto. "Is she alright? She was brainwashed by Atlas and I don't know what other tortures she endured."

"Her condition seemed bad but when she saw that you were alive and well and recuperation quickly her condition got a lot better." Sakura assured.

"In fact she never left your side when you were out these last three days." Kakashi added. "The doctors told her that she needed to go home and recuperate but she didn't listen, she didn't leave your side, not once. She's been awake all this time in hopes that you would finally wake up, that is why she is so tire."

"When we arrived to the tower we found her giving you mouth to mouth and beating your hearth so that you could breathe again. You probably would be dead if it wasn't for her." Sasuke added.

Naruto was a little shocked and looks tenderly at Hinata, even after all that he has done to her she still cares for him.

"Hinata, wake up!" Sakura shakes Hinata up until she wakes up.

"W-whw-at?"

"Naruto is finally awake, look at him."

Hinata finally looks at Naruto, she sees him all bandaged but alright. "Naruto-kun……" Hinata could not hold herself and ran to Naruto and hugged him tightly. Normally she would have fainted after seeing Naruto like this but it was different this time, she's been afraid these last three days for Naruto's safety because he nearly died in her arms. "Thank goodness……thank goodness……"

Naruto blushed with Hinata's reaction, this is defiantly the first time a girl hugged him like this, and he was not used to this, but he like it. With his little strength left Naruto wraps an arm around Hinata. "I'm glad you made it out alright."

_-------_

From a very far distance of the Leaf village Atlas and his people run over the ocean, using a magic carpet as transportation. Yanjo and Maika are on the back part of the carper, Atlas is on the middle and Malana and Urno are in front.

"Your notes are fantastic, Urno." Atlas said as he read the notes that Urno made when Naruto was fighting. "It seems that Naruto biggest strength is his stubbornness and his sense of responsibility when ever someone who had a past similar to his."

"Indeed my lord, so what now, my lord? Do you plan on continuing studding Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuuga?" Urno asked curiously.

"No, leave them be! Only if our paths ever cross over again I shall see if they are fitting for another study." Atlas responded and then looks back at Yanjo and Maika. "You two don't need to accompany me anymore; you are free to choose your own life as you please."

Both Yanjo and Maika lower their heads to Atlas.

"We know that sir." Yanjo said. "We also wish to start our own lives but at the moment we still prefer to serve you for a little while."

"It is the least we can do for your kindness when you saved us from Orochimaru." Maika said.

For the first time in a while Atlas shows a reaction, she smiles softly at his two protégées. "As you wish, we shall remain hidden for a little while so we can rest. But one day we shall show ourselves."

_-------_

Naruto rests back in the hospital, resting comfortably with the soft breeze coming from the window and his blond spiky hair dancing slowly with the wind.

Hinata on the other hand is sited on a chair next to Naruto's bed, unpeeling an apple for him since he needs vegetables for his well being. Hinata grow more nervous to stay this close to Naruto, especially right after what happen three days ago, she virtually, or more specifically her dark side, killed Naruto and he did not grumble about it. He practically acts like nothing happen and this is driving Hinata crazy. She almost murders him and he does not concern about it, this brining such a huge weight on Hinata's heart that she nearly can not stand it.

"Naruto-kun?"

Naruto looks at Hinata very curiously; the sad tone of her voice really caught him by surprise. "Yeah, what is it Hinata?"

"Aren't….aren't you upset about what I did to you?" Hinata asked but not daring to look at his face. "I mean, I almost killed you and you still act like nothing happen. Aren't you a bit agitated about it?"

Naruto surprised Hinata with his chuckle. "Why should I be? It wasn't you, it was that dark side of you who was awaken by Atlas. And believe me that dark side of you was not a pretty picture."

"This is not a joke!" Hinata nearly screamed but without looking at him. "That….that…..that thing was me! It was my darkness but it was me! That thing it was me! That…."

Hinata could not continue because Naruto hold her hand firmly, making Hinata look at him at last. "No, Hinata, that thing was not you. It might be a part of you but it was nothing but a parasite. That thing was pure evil but it was not the real Hinata, the real Hinata saved me from being killed and beat the living **S** out of the Dark Hinata and sealed for good. That is the real Hinata that came out strong."

Hinata blushed when Naruto said that.

"And I guess I deserved all that the Dark Hinata gave me." Naruto admitted, now looking away from Hinata. "I was always so stupid and dense for never realizing the feeling you had for me. If only I ……"

This time it was Hinata who silenced Naruto by resing her hand on his cheek. "Please Naruto-kun, let's not talk about the past, andlet's now talk about the future."

Naruto smiled at Hinata. "Say, how about we continue our date as soon as I am out of the hospital? It didn't went all good. We can….I mean, I can correct it to where it went wrong."

Hinata smiled at Naruto and feels very warm in her hearth, after this brutal experience it seems that her relationship with Naruto will finally reach the level that she was anxious to reach. "Yes…. I would love to!"

"**SWEET!!!**" Naruto cried in excitement but then grunted in pain, he is still not recovered to go all energetic like he usually does.

"Naruto-kun, are you alright?" Hinata asked as she got up but then lost her balance and feel on Naruto's chest. Her face is all red like a tomato, she can not believe in the position she is in.

"Hinata?" Naruto asked and blushed, he was never in a position like this.

Both of them look at each other with their faces completely near.

"I-I-I'm sorry, Naruto-kun…..I didn't mean for this to happen…."

"It's ok, it's ok….. I-I….." Naruto was so lost for words that he does not know what to say.

Slowly both Naruto and Hinata approach their faces much closer until both their noses touch together, its like time had frozen in that very exact moment and they only wished that it could last forever. Both of them gazing at each others eyes very lovingly, very affectionately.

Both of them now approaching their lips together, and……and….

And suddenly the wall behind them collapsed, revealing Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, Ino Shinkamaru, Chooji, Lee, Guy, Tenten, Neji, Kiba, Akamaru and even Shino who all feel on to the ground when the wall fell down, they all had their hears pressed against the wall, that is why it fell.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE!?!?!?" Naruto shirked in embarrassment, he could not believe that his friends were spying on him and Hinata.

Hinata only covers her face with her hands, another romantic moment with Naruto completely ruined.

"I could ask you the same exact thing, Naruto Uzumaki." Hiachi Hyuuga asked as he appeared from behind the ninjas that feel on the ground with a very terrifying face. "What were you doing to my daughter?"

"Huh?" both Naruto and Hinata asked only now realizing that they are still very close in a very inappropriate position.

"**NOTHING!!!!!**" Hinata and Naruto screamed very loud, taking their distance with embarrassed faces.

Hiachi was not convinced and slowly walks o Naruto with killer intentions.

"Father, please, don't hurt Naruto-kun!!!" Hinata implored.

"Yes, Mr Hyuuga, this is not what you think!!! Wait, wait, wait! Mr. Hyuuga, put the sword down! Wait, wait! **WAIT!!!!!**"

_------_

In that exact moment Tsunade and Shisume approaches the Hospital gates where Naruto is staying. Tsunade decided to go visit Naruto to see how he is going after another hard fought battle, it was a good excuse for her to escape her paper work.

"So how is Naruto doing?" Tsunade asked. "I heard that he finally woke up but he is still in a very bad shape."

"Yes, but he is not in life danger." Shisume assured. "I believe that in three weeks he shall be able to leave the hospital."

In that moment Naruto falls down right in front of Tsunade and Shisume. With the fall Naruto is in a much worse shape than what he was before.

"Hum…..better make it six months." Shisume corrected.

Tsunade sighs in annoyance. "Unbelievable, this brat really does not have any patience at all. I have a feeling that he won't go far with this attitude."

"**Why must this always happen to me?!?!?!?! DATTEBAYOU!!!!!**" Naruto whined very loud, so loud that the entire village could hear him.

He really has the worst luck.

_The end._

Alandra: we are done with our first Naruto fic.

Ramon: not exactly the ending that you people was expecting, right?

Sunny: it was just to torment you people. HAHAHAH!

Air Jay: Shesh! And you people say that I am bad.

Alandra: SHUT UP AIR JAY!!!


End file.
